My Baldy
by Animelover210
Summary: Ikkaku Madarame has always been close to Kiku. She was the personal nurse of Squad 11 and his close friend. What happens when he starts thinking of her more than that? IkkakuxOC. Rated M for language, fighting, and all that good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

The Seireitei. The very center of the Soul Society. Inside the massive area held the Soul Reapers, people responsible for eliminating Hollows and protecting souls.

The 4th Company Building smelled of cleaning supplies and flowers. It made sense, seeing how it was a building used by the Healing Company.

The Squad worked on the few people admitted that day.

A 4th Company nurse walked into a small office belonging to the 5th Seat.

"Kiku-Sama! Your regulars are here!"

The long-haired brunette smiled and got out of her chair. Her large brown eyes twinkled excitedly as she looked at the nurse.

"Again?"

The two laughed.

"Thank you."

Kiku Aoyama, 4th Company, 5th Seat, was one of the highest ranking officers in the Company and one of their best fighters. It seemed as soon as she reached her Seat, she was assigned to take care of 11th Company and their injuries. That Company in particular hated 4th Squad.

Luckily, she made some very good friends who made sure the group gave her a chance.

Kiku opened the door and giggled.

"Who's hurt this time? Chika, Ikku, or Lieutenant Yachiru?"

Ikkaku had a large gash on the back of his bald head, Yachiru rubbed her small cheeks groaning, and Yumichika was sitting in the corner trying not to laugh.

"What am I going to do with you lot?"

"Kiku-chan!" Ikkaku cried. "You can't let the Captain see this!"

She laughed.

"Let me take care of Lieutenant Yachiru first."

Kiku kneeled down and felt her cheeks.

"You bit him again?"

"Call'd me sh'rt."

"Short? Well he has a Pachinko ball for a head."

"HEY!"

Kiku gently applied an ointment on Yachiru's cheeks.

"You pulled some muscles. This will help."

She turned to Yumichika.

"Why don't you take her for some of the candy I have hidden down the hall?"

He got up and left with the Lieutenant.

Ikkaku laughed as Kiku sat behind him and applied her special ointment to stop his bleeding.

"I'm amazed the great Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of Squad 11, could get this hurt."

"I'm a Soul Reaper. I'm not entirely immortal."

She sighed.

"I wish you would take care of yourself better, Ikku-kun."

"And you should grow up," he said before she wrapped his head in gauze.

Kiku was known to be a free spirit and not exactly the most serious of people.

"Ikkaku, I'm serious. Washu hasn't been around in a few days."

"That bird you keep?"

"He's very sensitive to the surroundings. I think something's coming."

Ikkaku laughed.

"Your bird left and you think we're in danger!"

She groaned and smacked the back of his head.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

Kiku laughed.

"Oh yes. How is Kuroma-san doing?"

He flinched.

"Fine."

"I still don't understand why you and Chika-kun needed to beat him up."

When she had her back turned, he looked at her form. She may not have had breasts as big as Rangiku Matsumoto but she was a beautiful woman. Kuroma was planning on asking Kiku out but Yumichika and Ikkaku knew he wasn't good enough.

Kiku gave Ikkaku a bottle with a light brown ointment.

"Here. For Hozukimaru."

"You know I really don't need this stuff."

"It makes me feel better knowing that if you or Chika-kun need it, you'll have it."

He smiled.

"Thanks."

"What is Zaraki-Sama doing now?"

Ikkaku turned to Kiku fearfully.

-------------------------

The 11th Company sat in their training area and started taking bets. Captain Zaraki was grinning excitedly, Yachiru was cheering him on, and Kiku was stretching.

"Kiku, the Captain won't go easy on your forever."

She was wearing a sleeveless kosode and rolled her hakama up.

"Guys, I enjoy sparing with him. Its to make sure everyone here knows I'm not some little weakling like some of the people in my Squad."

Ikkaku groaned.

"The highest bet this week is three hours."

"Wow! Thats good!"

"Lowest is half an hour."

"Come on!" Zaraki whined. "I don't have all day!"

Normally, the training area would only allow wooden weapons but the weekly fights between Kiku and Zaraki would use ordinary swords.

----------------------------

The fight lasted two hours. Zaraki spent the entire fight with a smile and chuckles. Kiku enjoyed fighting the Captain, even though she knew she would never be strong enough to beat him.

Zaraki finished the fight when he knocked Kiku into a wall, a pure accident but enough to keep her down for ten seconds.

Squad 11 congradulated their leader as well as Kiku.

Ikkaku and Yumichika tended to Kiku's cuts and bruises.

"I did very well," she said as Ikkaku put a cream on her leg. "I didn't hurt my face this time."

"Your skills are indeed improving."

Yumichika smiled.

"To think our Princess is turning into a brute like us."

Kiku rolled her eyes. For some reason, Yumichika would call her Princess.

"If you don't mind mind, I need to go for my shift in the Medical Unit."

-----------------------

Once she finished, she headed to her house. It wasn't anything extravegant, just simple house where she would work on her medicine.

"KIKI!" Yachiru called jumping in through the kitchen window.

"Hello! How are you feeling?" Kiku asked as she brushed her long hair.

"Play with me! Kenny's being mean!"

"What do you mean?"

"They found 6th Company's sister and he really wants to see if he'll let her get killed."

Yachiru called Byakuya Kuchiki '6th Company' when she was angry with him.

"Rukia? They found her?"

A loud noise shook her thoughts.

"Red alert! Red alert! Intruders in the Seireitei!"

"Let's go!"

"Assistant Captain!"

Yachiru was already out of the house and running.

A series of explosions came from the White Road Gate.

Kiku stepped out of her house and jumped up on top of a tall building.

"The gate..." she said breathless.

The gate was being opened.

_Did someone defeat Jidanbo?_

In less than a minute, the gate was slammed back down.

She was able to pick up the smell of blood.

_Is Jidanbo hurt? Who did that to him? More importantly, who defeated him in the first place?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Jidanbo's defeat shook Kiku. He was a very kind soul; as kind as he was tough. Once, he was able to kill 30 Hollows with one blow.

She had all her medicinal herbs spread around her. As soon as it was safe, she planned to rush to him and treat his injuries.

Captain Retsu Unohana knocked at her door.

"Captain. Please, come in."

The woman walked in and observed the herbs.

"Is everything all right?"

"Some Ryoka tried to break in. Captain Ichimaru attacked before they could enter."

The Captain could see Kiku's worried expression.

"Kiku, I need you to be careful. Fourth Company is mainly a cleaning and healing unit. Very few of us could hold our own in a fight. You're one of the few exceptions. You are one of the most incredible fighters I have ever seen. Its amazing you weren't made a Captain."

"I-I'm that good?"

"The only reason I protested against it was because your healing abilities are far too great to be ignored. I managed to get you sent here but I had to work around a few things to get you to 5th Seat."

Kiku noticed the Captain's sad expression.

"I can tell you're also aware of what's happening. Captain Ichimaru must have made a mistake because the Ryoka are alive. We are going to meet to dicuss with with the other Captains. I suggest you take care of your medicines."

Captain Unohana left as Kiku continued with her packets and ointments.

Her hands nervously shook.

_They're going to fight them. I know it. Anyone strong enough to fight Jidanbo would be stupid to not try again. Captain Zaraki will surely want his Squad after them first. The Ryoka are either planning a massacre or have something to do with Rukia Kuchiki. She's only been here for a little while. Its no coincidence._

-----------------

The next morning, Kiku went to 11th Company to make sure they were prepared. She knew a majority of them would ignore her so she saved her time.

Ikkaku was walking down a hallway when he spoted her.

"Kiku-chan!" he went over and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you and the Assistant Captain were behaving."

He laughed but noticed her slightly depressed mood.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"There are...Ryoka."

"I heard."

"Here. More ointment for Hozukimaru. No doubt you already used some."

"Kiku-chan..."

"Please. Be careful. I know you're strong but-"

He pulled her into a tight hug. She was trembling.

"Everything will be all right. Sure, the Ryoka beat Jidanbo but..."

He pulled away and struck a pose.

"They'll never defeat the 11th Company's Third Seat, Ikkaku Madarame!"

Kiku laughed as he started a battle dance.

"Thank you, Ikku! I needed that."

"Just try not to worry so much about me! It hurts that you think I'll let some pathetic Ryoka take me down!"

"No, its not that. I guess I'm just scared you'll be hurt."

"I promise I won't be beaten by whatever fool tries to break in here!"

She rolled her eyes.

"You'll be the first to try and find the Ryoka."

He chuckled.

"Good point."

---------------------

The first time Kiku met Ikkaku and Yumichika was during a big fight. She had just reached her Seat and wanted to inspect the men she would be responsible for. In one of the training halls, it looked as if every member was fighting. The only one not there was a girl with pink hair, the Assistant Captain.

"Hi. You're Kiki, right?"

"Um, my name is Kiku. Its an honor to meet you, Assistant Captain," she said bowing.

"You can call me Yachiru. You're okay."

Kiku was nervous. She knew the Assistant Captain was far stronger than she looked but didn't know if this was some kind of test or something.

"May I call you Assistant Captain Yachiru?"

"Okay. But I'm still calling you Kiki."

Kiku smiled.

When she looked back at the fight, only two people were standing. One had a strange orange scarf around his neck, feathers on his one eye, and girlish black hair. The other had no hair, red marks above his eyes, and was...dancing.

"Excuse me. My name is Kiku Aoyama. I'm the 5th Seat of Squad 4."

It took her a second but she recognized them.

"Forgive me!" she said bowing. "Where are my manners? Its an honor to meet you. Especially two of the best fighters in Squad 11."

The black haired one smiled.

"You know of us?" he said vainly.

"Of course. The 5th Seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa, is one of the men most frequently spoken about by the women of my Squad."

Yumichika brushed his hair back.

Kiku nervously looked up at Ikkaku.

"And then the Assistant Adjutant Madarame-Sama. I have seen you practice with Hozukimaru on a few occasions. Its amazing."

He turned a light shade of pink.

"Buttering us up already?"

"No! No no no!"

She turned red.

"I just really wanted to meet you for a long time."

--------------------

A few days later, a loud boom erupted from the sky. Kiku was on her way to the First Company when she looked up.

The barrier over the Seireitei was hit by something. The barrier was so powerful but whatever hit it, the object managed to keep its shape.

Finally, a vortex formed in the air before fragments started crashing down.

Kiku realized her fears were right. The Ryoka were back.

She rushed to the Fourth Company relief stations.

"Everyone! Get with your groups and get moving!"

"Come on!"

"Move!"

The people were in a frenzy and rushing to get ready.

"Get the equipment ready!"

Kiku's mind kept rushing back to Ikkaku and Yumichika. She hadn't spoken to them that morning.

_Those two better not get into trouble._

------------------------

Yumichika and Ikkaku were relaxing when the Ryoka appeared. They were happy when two Ryoka landed near them.

"Yahoo! Lucky me!" Ikkaku shouted.

The two of them jumped off the wall and stared at the Ryoka. One was a Soul Reaper with orange hair, the other was a soul wearing a strange green outfit with black hair.

"We were hiding out here because we didn't feel like being deployed and the intruders fell right into our laps! Lucky, lucky me! Its my lucky day!"

Ikkaku held out his sheathed Hozukimaru.

"But its not so lucky for you."

--------------------

While Ikkaku performed his Lucky Dance, he expected the Ryoka to come out of the sandpit. The idiots just stood there gawking at him!

Ikkaku's eye twitched angrily.

"What are you doing, you fools?! Couldn't you see I was doing my Lucky Dance while I was waiting for you to crawl out of that hole and fight me?! And why are you gapping at me like a couple of idiots?!"

Ikkaku continued his rant and when he looked back, the Ryoka were arguing.

"What are you two arguing about?"

Yumichika chuckled.

"It could be they're both scared out of their minds."

"So...why don't we let them take their time and argue about it."

"But then again, if they take too long, some of the other Soul Reapers may show up. And they will steal our glory."

Ikkaku stood up.

"I got it. Why don't we set a time limit? That'll give me time to do another one of my pre-fight dances while they settle it out-"

"Be my guest!" the one Ryoka said running.

"Aw, you two have a falling out?"

"Kinda."

"He really shouldn't have run away. Get him."

Yumichika nodded and went after him.

The orange-haired Soul Reaper climbed out of the pit.

"Hey. Why didn't you run like your friend? Its obvious he could tell our power was far greater than his own."

"If your power really is stronger than mine, it'd be useless to run because you'd catch me. On the other hand, if I'm the stronger one, I'll just defeat you and be on my way."

Ikkaku chuckled.

"I guess so. Maybe you're not so stupid after all."

The two locked eyes before the battle started.


	3. Chapter 3

Ikkaku moved to strike but the orange-haired Soul Reaper skidded out of the way. The mystery Soul Reaper and swung his sword. Ikkaku blocked with Hozukimaru's sheath. When he went to use Hozukimaru, the Soul Reaper jumped up.

The two attacked each other a few more times before they jumped back from each other. Both of them had cuts above their eyes.

"At least...tell me your name."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Heh. Thats a good name."

"You think so? No one's ever told me that before."

"Yeah. Guys whose names start with 'I' are good-looking and talented."

Ikkaku remembered Kiku saying that to him. Her face slightly embarrassed and laughing.

"I'm 3rd Seat, Assistant Adjutant of Squad 11. Ikkaku Madarame. What do ya say? Let's be friends."

Ichigo smirked.

"Ain't gonna happen."

Ichigo's hand let go of his Zanpakuto to wipe the cut over his eyes.

"I don't get it. Sure, there's some distance between us but only a novice would allow his hand to leave his sword in battle."

"Why don't you just shut your trap? I got blood in my eyes so I just wanted to wipe it away!"

Ikkaku took off the bottom of Hozukimaru.

_Thank you, Kiku._

"Even shallow wounds above the eyes bleed profusely."

The wound above Ichigo's eye started bleeding again.

"Therefore, you have to stop the bleeding."

Ikkaku coated the wound with Kiku's styptic.

"Hey! Thats not fair! You have a special ointment!"

Ikkaku snapped, angry he would insult Kiku's ointment.

"It is fair! Its called 'being prepared,' you idiot! Instead of complaining, you should be applauding my professionalism!"

"Nah..." Ichigo said bored.

Ikkaku laughed.

"You're certainly a strange one, Green Horn. And you don't look like much of a fighter."

Ikkaku ran and swung his sheath and sword at Ichigo. In between strikes, he said.

"You have excellent reflexes!"

Ichigo lifted his Zanpakuto but Ikkaku blocked it.

They fought for a short time before jumping apart.

"Tell me. Who is your Master?"

"I only trained with him for ten days so I don't really know if I would call him my Master. Kisuke Urahara."

Ikkaku shuddered at the name.

_Him?_

"In that case, it would be rude to kill you without giving it my all."

Ikkaku slammed together his Zanpakuto and its sheath.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!"

It changed into its Shikai form, a three-part staff.

----------------------

Kiku nervously looked up at the sky from the relief station.

_I know Ikkaku and Yumichika have done something by now. Those two are always the first to start something._

She held her shaking hands together.

"Please be okay, you two."

A small blush crossed her face.

"That goes double for you, Ikku-kun."

-----------------------

Ikkaku was stunned when his blood fell to the ground. Ichigo had taken control over the fight and created a massive gash from his left shoulder to his stomach. It even cut through Hozukimaru.

He glared.

_This can't be._

Ikkaku struggled for breath. For some stupid reason, his mind kept running through images of Kiku.

He threw the now useless part of Hozukimaru away.

"I guess you think its over. But you're dead wrong! It won't be over as long as I can hold my sword!"

Ichigo didn't flinch as Ikkaku charged at him.

His mind was failing him.

_I promised Kiku...I wouldn't be beaten by some lousy Ryoka!_

"You're too slow!"

Ichigo sliced into Ikkaku's right arm.

He staggered back.

"You are strong...I'll give you that."

Ikkaku fell to his knees.

"Forgive me...Kiku."

---------------------------

When Ikkaku started to open his eyes, he thought he could hear Kiku's voice.

"Ki...ku?"

The thought of death made him come to his senses.

"How come...I'm still alive?"

"I see you're finally awake."

Ikkaku looked over and saw Ichigo.

"Ichigo? What are you doing? Why are you still here?"

"Well...I learned something," in his hand was Hozukimaru. "I learned that a Zanpakuto goes right back to normal as soon as its owner passes out."

"My Hozukimaru," he gasped. "Give it back to me!"

"Relax. I'm not gonna take it from you. I only used its ointment to stop the bleeding. But between both our injuries, I had to use it all up."

Ikkaku glanced down and saw the wound on his front was covered in Kiku's special ointment.

"I gotta admit, thats some pretty amazing ointment you have."

Ikkaku saw the would over Ichigo's eye had the styptic.

"You had no right!"

_Kiku made that for me! Not you!_

"Calm down. Sure, its all gone now but it saved your life."

"Thats...thats the point! You denied me the glory of death after a painful defeat! How could I go on?"

Ikkaku almost yelled at Ichigo for using Kiku's styptic. But why?

"Damn it, Ichigo! I could beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"Your girlfriend's probably happy I did so shut up!"

"Huh?"

Ichigo stood up.

"You kept muttering her name when I was applying that stuff on you. I thought you would try and kiss me or something!"

He pulled out a picture.

"She's cute."

"Don't touch that!!"

Ikkaku was furious. That was one of the few pictures he had of Kiku.

It was during a party meerly a few months ago. In it was Kiku, himself, Yumichika, and a few other members of Squad 11.

"Hey, its not like I was gonna take it. I just thought your girlfriend was cute. The way you have your arm around her-"

"How dare you say Kiku is my girlfriend?! You know nothing about her! Don't you dare speak as if you could even begin to understand her!"

Ichigo sighed and got up.

"I get it. I only stayed because I needed some answers, not to question your relationships."

Ikkaku sighed.

"I'm so unlucky. What do you want?"

"I want Rukia Kuchiki."

Ikkaku looked up at him.

"The capital offender? I know of her. Why do you want someone like that?"

"We're here to save her."

"What? A rescue? How many of you are there? Ten?"

"Five. And an animal."

Ikkaku stared in disbelief before he burst out laughing.

"You'll never pull off a suicide mission like that! Are all of you Ryoka stupid?!"

He groaned but kept laughing.

"Damn it! I was laughing so hard my wound opened up!"

Ikkaku calmed down and told Ichigo where to go.

"You better hurry. Other Soul Reapers will be on their way."

"Right. Thanks, Ikkaku. I owe you."

Ichigo set the picture in Ikkaku's hand.

"Who's the strongest of you Ryoka?"

"Probably me."

"Then you'll be the one most likely to meet my Captain. That is, if you stay alive long enough to meet him. He will hunt you down."

Ichigo nodded.

"And Ikkaku."

Ikkaku twisted his head to see a smirk on Ichigo's face.

"If you don't think that picture shows how you really feel about her, you're not only unlucky but stupid."

Before Ikkaku could say anything, Ichigo was running.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiku could feel Ikkaku's lowered reiatsu, she burst out of the relief station and rushed to find him. She didn't even try to detect the Ryoka. For all she knew, she might've passed them.

It was a long run but when she reached Ikkaku, he was on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Ikkaku!"

He looked behind him.

"Kiku-chan."

She crouched to the side of him.

"What have you gotten yourself into?"

His eyes nervously inspected her face. Her cheeks were flushed from running fast and her eyes were darting to check his injuries.

"Forgive me. I lost."

She carefully moved him so his back was against her chest.

His face heated as she moved her hands. One rested on his right arm and the other on his chest.

"Thank goodness you had the ointment...they're deep."

Ikkaku could feel her body shaking.

"I thought...I thought you died. For a few seconds, I couldn't feel your reiatsu."

His wounds didn't ache as much. He leaned back more and rested his face in her neck.

In his mind, he had no idea what made him do it. It just felt right, her being so close to him. It always did.

"Kiku...will you...sing for me? I need to rest but-"

She giggled and gently sang a lullaby.

Ikkaku hated how his heart wrenched in his chest when Ichigo called Kiku cute. He hated how he was so furious when the boy had used the special styptic Kiku made for him. He hated how he didn't understand what Ichigo meant.

--------------------

Once Ikkaku was asleep, Kiku finished a temporary treatment on his wounds before carrying him to the relief station. When she arrived, she saw Yumichika there...with an interesting hairdo.

"Chika...what happened?"

"Don't say anything!" he yelled before two 4th Company members carried him to a room.

Kiku set Ikkaku down in another room and gently brushed her fingertips on his cheek.

He leaned into her touch.

She blushed and pulled over a seat.

At first, she merely idolized Ikkaku. He was one of the strongest men in the strongest Company in the entire Soul Society.

As she got to know him more and more, it turned into adoration.

When she realized her feelings changed drastically, she tried to hide it. Pretended not to be amazed by everything was able to accomplish.

When she started to fall in love with him, she tried dating other guys to keep her mind busy.

None of them were like Ikkaku. None of them were right for her.

Captain Unohana noticed Kiku's sudden desire to be dating and was surprised to find out Kiku's feelings for the 11th Company's Assistant Adjutant. She wasn't upset but suggested dating so many other men wasn't a good idea.

------------------------

When Ikkaku woke up hours later, he saw his favorite food laid out on a tray. However, next to that tray was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Captain of Squad 12, and his Assistant Captain, Nemu.

"Young Kiku must have a soft spot for you, Madarame. Or do all nurses sit at men's bedsides?"

Ikkaku never liked the way Captain Kurotsuchi spoke of Kiku. He hated the woman and it was obvious.

_No doubt she's looking for a Captain to help._

"So you returned after being defeated by a Ryoka. Tell me. What did they look like?"

"I don't know."

Kurotsuchi growled.

"Is that so? What were they like?"

Ikkaku stayed silent.

The Captain pulled out something that whizzed passed his ear and struck the wall, creating a large hole.

"So...do you refuse to speak?"

Ikkaku kept his eyes away.

One of the nurses came in to try and break up the fight.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, this kind of post-combat interrigation is against the rules of the relief station!"

"Shut up!" he yelled blasting a hole by the nurse.

"Mayuri..." Nemu said calmly.

"You too, Nemu! Or I'll cut you to pieces again!"

"Forgive me, sir."

Ikkaku sighed.

"Its not that I refuse to speak. I just don't know anything. I don't know what the Ryoka's plans are or where they are headed. I never heard the Ryoka speak nor did I see their face."

"So what you're telling me is that even though you met and fought against these mysterious invaders in the streets, you were defeated and retreated like a dog without a shred of information?"

"I'm afraid so. Battle is sometimes like that. I'm afraid I have no information to give you."

Kurotsuchi's hand twitched.

"You lie. Now you'll recieve punishment appropriate to your behavior!"

When Kurotsuchi was about to strike Ikkaku, his hand was captured by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Interesting. Since when are you allowed to punish members of Squads other than your own?"

"Z-Zaraki," Kurotsuchi said angrily.

He pulled his hand away.

"If his Captain is here, there's no reason for me to continue this interrogation any further. Come, Nemu. Hurry up!"

The two left and Ikkaku eased up.

Ikkaku looked up at the man he admired.

"Captain."

"Well, you certainly gotten yourself beaten up."

"Nice of you to visit."

Yachiru appeared behind Zaraki's shoulder.

"We didn't plan to. Kiki found us and asked us to come."

"K-Kiku?" he said with a nervous tone.

"Yeah. So how're you feeling, Baldy?"

"I asked you not to call me that."

Captain Zaraki was quickly bored with the conversation.

"So you were defeated by the intruders?"

"Yes. I'm ashamed to say it but I was beaten and then allowed to live."

"Is he good?"

"Yes. Very. He appears to be a Soul Reaper, has short orange hair, and carries a sword as long as his body. By now, he is heading for the Repentenance Cell. Wherever you find him, you will surely have a decent battle. He is strong and getting stronger still."

Zaraki chuckled.

"Excellent. And his name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Yachiru yawned and jumped down. She headed over to the tray of food.

"Assistant Captain! Thats mine!"

"Kiki's food is so good."

When she reached for a piece of cake, Ikkaku bolted up. He groaned in pain.

"Please. Thats mine."

Zaraki chuckled.

"Defensive about people touching anything handled by Miss Kiku."

Ikkaku blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try and hide it. If Kiku's around, you change completely. She could put a smile on your face faster than Kyoraku with sake."

Ikkaku looked up at his Captain.

"Master...I'm confused. I have known Kiku-chan for years. Just recently, I've been feeling...different. People are saying things about the way I act that I don't understand."

Yachiru laughed.

"Baldy and Kiki in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Ikkaku turned bright red.

"Hey!"

"You see? Its nothing to be completely bashful about. Sure, she's in Squad 4 but we won't hold it against you."

Yachiru jumped back on the Captain's back.

"Let's go, Yachiru."


	5. Chapter 5

As Ikkaku finished the food Kiku made, he couldn't help wondering when he may have started falling for the woman.

A blush covered his face as he thought over the basics.

Her face.

Her body.

Her laugh.

Her kindness.

Her fierceness.

It seemed there were so many wonderful qualities about her. Even the ones he found somewhat annoying were cute on her.

The way she would blush at the sight of a man's bare chest.

The way she would try to be a mother hen if some of the men weren't being careful.

One thing he didn't like was how she never wore anything but her Shihakusho.

When he looked outside, he knew it was going to be dark soon.

"Ikkaku?" Kiku said knocking on his door.

He blushed.

"Come in."

She walked in and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"I'm afraid the injury on your chest will scar but your arm will be fine."

"I expected as much."

She ran her fingers over the bandages of his chest.

"Its healing well though."

Ikkaku turned to the door leading to the courtyard.

"Can I go outside?"

She laughed.

"You're so funny, Ikku. Of course. I was just coming in to see how you were doing. Was the food okay?"

"Delicious," he said looking down.

They walked out to the deck and watched as the sky turned from orange to black.

"Its so nice out," Kiku said taking off her black kosode.

Ikkaku couldn't help but notice how her figure looked so much better without that kosode.

"Hey, Ikkaku?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No," he said looking away.

"Then why haven't you been able to look me in the eyes? Did I do something wrong?"

Ikkaku hesitantly looked into her large brown eyes. His heart flipped in his chest as he smiled.

"Sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind."

She laughed.

"Thats never happened before. Usually its empty in that shiny head of yours."

Ikkaku twitched his eye and glared.

Kiku stopped laughing and leaned against the wall.

"I thought maybe you were mad that I got Captain Zaraki."

"No. I'm frankly glad you did. Kiku...may I...lay my head in your lap?"

She moved her poisiton a little and cupped his face with a hand.

"Of course."

He gently laid down and rested his head on her thighs.

Her hand carressed his head and neck.

"Sing for me...please?"

She smiled.

"Life is brief. Maidens, fall in love  
Before the crimson bloom fades from your lips,  
Before the tides of passion cool within you,  
For those of you who know no tomorrow.

"Life is brief. Maidens, fall in love,  
Before his hands take up his boat,  
Before the flush of his cheeks fades,  
For those of you who will never return here.

"Life is brief. Maidens, fall in love,  
Before the boat drifts away on the waves,  
Before the hand resting on your shoulder becomes frail,  
For those who will never be seen here again.

"Life is brief. Maidens, fall in love,  
Before the raven tresses begin to fade,  
Before the flame in your hearts flicker and die,  
For those to whom today will never return."

Ikkaku was embarrassed by the song choice. Fall in love? Couldn't she sing something that didn't make him want to kiss her?

The very idea of kissing her tensed his body.

"Ikkaku?"

He looked up and hated how those beautiful eyes could shake him of focus.

Her hand gently stroked his cheek.

"Do you need to go back inside?"

"No. I just want to stay here for a little while longer. Will you?"

She smiled.

"You couldn't pull me away if you tried."

-----------------------

Ikkaku didn't remember falling asleep and certainly didn't remember being carried back into the treatment room. When he woke up, he hoped he would still be in Kiku's hold while her hand eased away his stress.

He got out of the bed and went back on the deck. His senses picked up the Squad 11 Captain's reiatsu.

_He must be fighting Ichigo._

Ikkaku could still feel Kiku's warmth on his cheek while he laid on her.

His mind was faintly grasping the idea that he was in love with Kiku. He was stubborn but now the idea was more and more appealing. Her sweet demure could warm his heart. But now the pain of possible rejection racked his brain. What if she didn't feel the same way?

He sighed and heard the door slide open.

"What's going on?"

He turned and saw Yumichika...with his hair frayed into an afro!!

Ikkaku burst out laughing.

"What the hell happened to your hair?! Was that from the fireworks?!"

Yumichika groaned and pulled out a wig identical to his normal hair.

"Fine! I'll put this on! Happy now?!"

Yumichika looked into the sky with Ikkaku.

"What are you thinking about?" the 5th Seat asked noticing his friend's smile.

_Kiku of course._

"I was...just sensing the Captain is having fun right now."

Yumichika put his hands near his ears to try to pick up the sounds and senses better.

"You're right. With who? His opponent has incredible strength."

"Its Ichigo, the kid who defeated me. He's stronger now. Its like he's a completely different person."

"This could be bad. I can tell the Captain is on the defensive. Do you think-"

"Don't even say that. There's no way the Captain could ever lose."

Ikkaku took a deep breath.

"Am I intruding?"

Ikkaku blushed as he and Yumichika turned to see Kiku.

"K-Kiku!"

Kiku laughed when Ikkaku suddenly stood up.

"How are the two of you feeling?"

"Much better, Princess."

"Good."

"Thats good. I have to do some running around the next two days so I might not be able to check in on you."

Yumichika noticed the slight pain in Ikkaku's face.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure Yumichika avoids anymore fireworks."

She laughed.

"Thanks. I have to head over to 9th Company. I'll see you in a little bit!"

-----------------------

When Kiku arrived to the 9th Company building, she went first to the Captain.

"Captain Tosen?"

He turned to face her, though she knew the man was blind.

"Hello, Miss Aoyama."

"Forgive my intrusion. I wanted to know if your Squad needed any assistance."

"I do...require your help. Would you follow me?"

He put a blindfold on her.

"C-Captain?"

"Sorry but its supossed to be a location that only Captains are allowed to know."

"I understand," she said nervously.

She had no reason not to trust Captain Tosen.

That is until she heard him unshealth his Zanpakuto.

"Cry, Suzumushi."

Within moments, Kiku was unconsious.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiku woke up to find herself in the Immaculate Tower Grove, the place where the 46 reside.

She looked up and saw Kaname Tosen, Gin Ichimaru, and Sosuke Aizen.

"How?" she said staring at Aizen. "You were killed."

"Silly girl. How could I be standing here if I was dead?"

Kiku remembered what happened and glared at Tosen.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"We...need some help. Some of your special remedies. Tell us how to make them."

"I would never tell them to you. I would never reveal the secrets of 4th Company. Not even to another Captain."

Aizen smirked.

"Fine. We'll do this our way."

He pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"Kyoka Suigetsu."

----------------------------

Kiku sobbed in a corner of the large building. Tosen and Ichimaru had left hours ago while Aizen continued to bombarde her with illusions.

Many of them put her in terrible situations, a large pit of snakes, having to bite off her own arm to escape, and kill so many friends.

When she asked why he never physically hurt her or tried to kill her, he smiled.

"You're fun to play with. The way you scream and whimper when you tear apart a 'dear comrade.' Its more entertaining than I imagined."

She stared at her feet as she kept rethinking some of her worst illusions.

One involved Kenpachi going mad and slaughtering every Soul Reaper he could find. She violently threw up after she saw how he sliced clean through Yumichika and Ikkaku. Another was Captain Kurotsuchi performing experiments on her. That was the longest illusion and actually made her beg for death.

----------------------------

Time was so skewed in that building. Kiku didn't know what day it was, if anyone noticed she was missing, or if anyone knew Aizen's plan.

While she, once again, threw up, Aizen gladly told her his plan to leave the Soul Society after taking something called a Hogyoku from Rukia Kuchiki. She was too busy crying to fully understand all the information.

She only slipped two ingredients for one remedy before she realized what she was doing and shut up.

Ichimaru started 'gently' cutting apart her Shihakusho and legs. Not deep enough for all of them to scar but enough to hurt her. When they had their backs turned, she applied a quick ointment to the cuts to the ones that might scar.

Ikkaku would never let her live down scars. She only had one on her right foot she recieved when fighting Zaraki and he continued to tease her about the 3 centimeter scar on the top of her foot.

She didn't know what was an illusion and what really happened. Things were so baffled. As far as she knew, Yachiru was really killed by that Ryoka.

Kiku wanted Ikkaku.

He could tell her what was the truth.

All she wanted was to see him again.

---------------------

Kiku was passed out when she could faintly hear commotion nearby. It sounded like it was right next to her but was too weak to move her body.

First, it was Assistant Captain Hinamori's voice, then Captain Hitsugaya, and after a while, it felt very cold.

"Kiku! Kiku!"

_I-Is that Isane?_

She hesitantly opened her eyes and saw Isane Kotetsu, the Assistant Captain of Squad 4.

Kiku's eyes widened and moved away from Isane.

"S-Stay back!"

"Kiku! What's gotten into you? You need to rest!"

Kiku clamped her hands over her ears.

"N-No! You're going to take me to Kurotsuchi for experiments again!"

Kiku fell to the ground sobbing.

Captain Unohana heard the 5th Seat screaming.

"Isane! What's the matter?!"

"K-Kiku's here!"

The Captain was far too busy trying to heal Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori to see how the woman was.

The entire 4th Company was in a panic over the missing woman, not to mention most of the 11th Company.

Ikkaku Madarame tried organizing a search team for her but when they argued over where to start, they fought and hurt themselves.

Once the two were out of danger, Retsu went to Isane.

"I have to find Aizen. Contact Zaraki again. Tell him to come and calm down Kiku."

She looked over at the terrified 5th Seat.

"He must've been using his Zanpakuto's ability to torture her mind."

------------------------

When Yumichika and Captain Zaraki were resting from their fights, Captain Zaraki recieved the notice from Isane to come quickly.

"Let's go, Yumichika."

Yumichika followed but didn't know what was going on.

"What is it?"

"They found Kiku."

Yachiru was seen rounding a corner and hopped onto the Captain's back.

"You find Kiki yet?"

"The 4th Squad found her. Isane told me she doesn't understand what's going on around her."

Yumichika groaned.

"Captain, where is she? I need to tell Ikkaku."

----------------------

Ikkaku and Iba were drinking sake again and Iba wouldn't stop bugging him about his personal life.

"So...that girl your always around..."

"Shut it, Iba."

Iba looked at his friend and saw the hurt expression.

"What? You look like hell."

"She was supossed to be gone for a day. Its been so long."

"Man...you fell hard."

"I didn't fall. What are you talking about?"

Iba laughed.

"I mean you love her."

Ikkaku blushed.

"What of it?"

Yumichika suddenly emerged.

"Ikkaku!"

"What?!" he yelled bolting up.

"They found Kiku."

---------------------------

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and Zaraki entered the building and were shocked to see Kiku on the ground sobbing.

Isane was in the next room healing Hinamori and Hitsugaya.

"Kiki," Yachiru said walking over. "Don't cry. Your eyes will get all puffy."

Kiku hugged the Assistant Captain.

"You're alive! Kenpachi didn't kill you?"

"I'm standing right here," he said slightly annoyed.

Ikkaku's fists were clenched as he stared at Kiku. Her Shihakusho was torn to shreds and barely covered her. He could see the blood on her legs from cuts. Her throat was raspy from crying and, from a personal guess with hangovers, throwing up.

"He kept saying things and made me see things. E-Everyone was dead or people were hurt. I'm so scared. Please tell me its not true."

Yachiru laughed.

"No, silly. No one's dead!"

Kiku shakily looked up at Ikkaku, whose gaze was locked on her body.

"I-Ikkaku."

He looked into her eyes and moved over to her. His arms carefully picked her up.

"We're getting you out of here."

Kiku felt safe again in Ikkaku's arms. He carried her to the 4th Company relief station where a nurse took care of her injuries.

"Its good to have you back, Aoyama-Sama."

"Thank you," Kiku said a little tired.

"I think your injuries will be just fine. I might reccomend taking a nice soak in the bathouse."

------------------

Ichigo was bored as he looked around the 4th Company Relief Station. The nurses told him to rest but it was so boring.

He peeked into a room and saw Ikkaku waiting outside a door.

"Ikkaku!"

"I-Ichigo," he said blushing.

"What are you doing? Waiting for someone?"

"Y-Yeah."

A woman came out of the room wearing a newer looking Shihakusho.

Ichigo immediately knew the woman from Ikkaku's picture.

"You're Kiku."

"Have we met?" she said in a sweet voice.

Ichigo could tell she looked a little tired and could catch a hint of struggle in her voice.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm the one who beat Ikkaku."

Ikkaku glared.

"Its nice to meet you, Ichigo. My name is Kiku Aoyama. Thank you for helping Ikkaku."

Ichigo could see Ikkaku's angry expression and decided to add gas to the fire.

"I'm kind of new around here. Would you mind showing me around a bit? Maybe I could take you to the Human World to show you what medicine we use. Maybe go for a movie or dinner."

"Ichigo..." Ikkaku grunted.

Kiku didn't want a fight and decided to end this quickly.

"I'm sorry, but my Ikkaku wouldn't like that very much," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "And he still owes me for putting up with the hole he put in the walls."

"That was Kurotsuchi, not me."

She giggled seductively.

"If you insist, I thought it might be more fun with you though."

Ikkaku and Ichigo flushed.

"Um, I gotta go. See you, Ikkaku."

-----------------------

Ikkaku carried Kiku to one of the bathouses. They had a reserved time for an hour.

"I'll wait out here until you're done."

She nervously grabbed his hand.

"P-Please. I won't look. I-I just don't want to be alone."

Ikkaku blushed but nodded.

They took off their clothes and wrapped the towels around themselves.

Kiku slowly slid into the water and sighed.

"Its so warm."

Ikkaku went in a distance away from her.

"How are your wounds?" they said in unison.

Kiku laughed.

"I'm still a bit sore in some places. I had to sleep on the hard floor and they...."

Ikkaku looked at her curiously.

"They would step on me to wake me up."

He moved closer to her and placed his hand on hers.

Ikkaku could see bruises and it infuriated him.

"How dare they?"

Kiku turned her head as Ikkaku's arms held her tight.

His sad eyes locked with hers.

"Kiku, I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

She turned around, her arms covering her breasts, and stroked his cheek with one hand.

"Ikkaku, you did. Whenever Aizen pulled another trick on me, he would always make sure you were hurt or killed or so close I could reach for you. Then I'd realize something...you would sooner say you were bald than die in a fight. And if I ever needed you...you'd be right there when I needed you most."

Kiku blushed.

"I know why I wanted you to come with me to the bathouse. It wasn't only because I didn't want to be alone. It was because...out of everyone...I would rather be alone with you than anyone else."

Ikkaku craned his neck and took hold of Kiku's lips. His arms brought her closer and never let her go. Kiku moaned and kissed back. Her hand grasped the back of his head and stroked.

A loud commotion clammored outside the bathouse.

Ikkaku hid Kiku behind him as one of the walls was knocked down.

Four wild boars were there with four riders on top of them.

Kiku quickly threw on a robe while Ikkaku kept a towel on his waist.

"What is your buisness here?!"

"Um, have you seen a wild boar like these guys?"

Kiku growled.

"The only thing I see are your bodies being thrown to the ground for interrupting us."

Kiku took in a deep breath and screamed.

"PERVERTS! Somebody help me!"

The men looked at her curiously before Kenpachi Zaraki rushed over.

"You dare try to watch the nurse of Squad 11?"

The men ran off with their boars while Zaraki ran after them.

Ikkaku turned to a laughing Kiku.

"How did you know?"

"A few months ago, I thought I heard someone on the otherside of the wall while I bathed. I told Captain Zaraki and he thought it was an attempt to kill me because I take care of the strongest Squad in the Seireitei."

She went over and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked embarrassed.

"Whats the matter?"

He looked away.

"It...It was me."

Kiku was surprised to hear it.

"Really?"

"I-I didn't mean to peek at first. Yumichika said there was something I needed to see at the bathouse. He loves the place so I thought the staff put something new in it."

He turned bright red.

"When I saw it was you, I couldn't help myself. It was-"

She kissed him and rubbed her leg against his.

Ikkaku blushed and led her back into the changing area.

"I don't want others seeing you like that."

"Only you, Peeping Tom?"

He blushed.

"Ikkaku, I've got to be honest. I've had such strong feelings for you for the longest time. Whenever you train without your kosode or shitagi, I can barely control myself."

He purposefully only put on his hakama and faced her. She was already in her full Shihakusho.

Kiku went over, coiled her arms around him, and felt the muscles of his back.

"Like this, right now, all I can think about is how all these muscles would react to a kiss...a hug...a touch-"

Ikkaku pressed her against the wall and kissed her. His hand grabbed her waist and pressed her close.

His mouth went to her cheek and then her ear.

"You drive me crazy when you smile. When you gave me that look just now, I could-"

Several men from Squad 11 entered the bathouse.

"Where's Kiku?!"

They spotted Ikkaku and Kiku and started laughing.

Ikkaku yanked out Hozukimaru.

"What are you laughing at?!"

They continued laughing.

Kiku glared at them for the interruption.

She took Ikkaku's hand and led him outside and towards her house.

"I'm sorry, Ikkaku. It was a bad idea for me to take you there."

Ikkaku turned her around so she was facing him.

"Don't say that. Those few minutes were some of the greatest in my life."

She turned bright red.

He chuckled and cupped her cheek.

"You're shocked at that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I-I've dreamt about you feeling the same way for me as I do for you since I can hardly remember. Having you say that you loved that...makes me so happy."

He quickly kissed her.

"Just don't get kidnapped again, unless its by me."


	7. Chapter 7

Ikkaku was walking Kiku home when he heard Rangiku and some friends chanting and singing. They peeked into the bar and saw a group of personal friends drinking.

"Hey, who started a party without us?"

"Ikkaku! Kiku!"

"How you two doin'?"

"Have a drink!"

Kiku was about to take a drink offered by Izuru when Isane grabbed her hand.

"No."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because. You have to take my morning shift tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting shit-faced, stupid!"

Kiku growled as Isane laughed.

"I don't care if Ikkaku drinks but you have to handle injuries tomorrow!"

Kiku sighed and sat down.

"At least I can get something to eat. I'm starving."

--------------------

A few hours later, Ikkaku was completely drunk.

"I better get him home."

Some people wolf-whistled.

"Forcing yourself on a drunk man?"

"I never knew you had it in you!"

"Perverts!"

Kiku put Ikkaku on her back and walked to his house. She knew he kept the key to the lock underneath a rock several meters away.

When she walked in, she was surprised to see it was completely torn apart.

"What happened?"

Kiku heard Ikkaku mumbling and set him against the wall.

"Where...where are you?"

Ikkaku was groaning and shaking.

Kiku knew it was wrong but wanted to know what was tormenting him. She put her hands against his head and whispered a spell Captain Unohana would use to view memories.

_It was the day Kiku left the relief station. Yumichika and Ikkaku talked for a little while longer before they saw people from other companies asking about assistance. They never recieved any from Kiku and were furious._

_Ikkaku rushed to change into a Shihakusho, along with Yumichika, to find Kiku. _

_They searched until dark, by then Captain Zaraki suggested they go home. _

_Ikkaku walked into his house and tried to clear his thoughts. Hozukimaru wouldn't shut up by asking him to calm down. _

_"I can't calm down!" Ikkaku yelled kicking a vase. "She's out there somewhere! She could be hurt!"_

_Then Hozukimaru crossed the line. _

_"She could be dead already."_

_Ikkaku yelled and started trashing everything. _

_By the time he was done, he was panting and exhausted. _

_"She-She can't be dead. I won't believe that. She's too strong for that. I'm NOT strong enough for that."_

--------------------------------

Ikkaku woke up feeling groggy.

"What happened?"

He was in his room.

His eyes widened.

_No. Please. It couldn't have been a dream._

He shoved the pillow over his head.

"No. She was found. I know. It was too real."

Ikkaku got up, slowly because of the hangover, and noticed something. Things weren't as mangled as before. Some of his things were even fixed.

He walked into the living room and saw everything was back in order.

Some of his things were glued or taped together neatly.

"Who?"

He smelled food and went into the kitchen.

Kiku was there. She was using his things...to make breakfast?

She turned and smiled.

Ikkaku wanted to ask what was going on but she meerly handed him an orange-colored drink.

"This'll take care of the hangover."

He sat down in the nearby chair, drank down the bitter liquid, and watched dumbly as she went back to cooking.

"I tried being quiet. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"N-No. I'm just..."

He got up and hugged her from behind.

"Ikku-kun?"

His face was buried in her hair.

"You...you really are back. Its not another dream."

Kiku spun around and held him gently.

"You've dreamed about that before?"

"I couldn't sleep well while you were gone. Every dream was that you were back and everything was fine again. Then I'd wake up, the truth would set in, and I'd get angry again."

"I could see. You really did a number on your stuff."

"Once, the dream was so real, I rushed to your house to tell you how weird it was. When I walked in and you weren't there, I had to rush back to my house and punch my training dummy."

Ikkaku rested his forehead against hers.

"You must think I'm pathetic."

"No. You want to know what happened to me when Aizen had me? He and those bastards would throw their voice to sound like you. They would call my name. I would get so excited and when they walked in, told me how stupid I was."

A tear fell down her face.

"I thought no one would find me down there."

Ikkaku passionately kissed her and welcomed the feel of her strawberry-colored lips against his.

When they pulled away, Kiku smiled.

"I hope your hungry."

-----------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Kiku said walking into one of the treatment rooms.

"Not good, damn it!" a man from Squad 3 said. "Would I be here if I was fine?!"

A sword was raised to his neck.

The man shakingly looked over to the Assistant Adjutant of Squad 11.

"Watch how you speak to my woman."

--------------------------------

Retsu Unohana was amazed when the entire relief station was suddenly empty of patients.

"I'm surprised people were ready to go that quickly."

Hanataro laughed when he heard the Captain.

"Whats so funny?"

"They're all scared."

They rounded the corner and saw Kiku laughing while she sat on Ikkaku's lap on a stretcher. His hand was brushing through her long hair.

"Ikkaku-"

"I like it when you call me Ikku."

"Shall I call you that as well?"

Kiku jumped off of Ikkaku and bowed.

"Good morning, Captain!"

"Where are all of our patients?"

Ikkaku laughed sheepishly.

"Some of them were rude and I...may have made a suggestion or two."

Hanataro tilted his head.

"Throwing a man who tried to hug Kiku through a wall is a suggestion?"

Captain Unohana smiled.

"The two of you are together?"

Kiku blushed but Ikkaku glady put his arm around her.

"Yes. Very much so."

"Thats good. Have either of you seen Isane?"

"Um, she told me to come in for her shift."

"That won't work now, will it?" she said with an evil tone.

Kiku shook frightened as Captain Unohana left.

"Maybe we should go to Squad 11."

---------------------------------------------------

The Squad 11 members were laughing when they caught Ikkaku holding hands with Kiku when they walked in. Ikkaku got mad.

"Fine then! Shut up and fight me!"

The men lined up alone the walls and sat in seiza.

Several men challenged him but the others knew when a joke went too far.

Ikkaku smirked at Kiku and purposefully wrapped his kosode and shitagi around his waist.

The last man to fight Ikkaku was thrown through a window.

"And just like that," Ikkaku said as sweat gleamed his body. "Whose next?!"

The men were nervous. Now Ikkaku was in practice mode.

Ikkaku groaned when no one volunteered.

"If that's the case," Ichigo said walking towards him. "I'll take you on, Ikkaku."

"Ichigo. You've got guts, I'll tell you that. Aren't you still in recovery?"

"Both of us had serious injuries. Don't say 'recovery' like I was in with some disease."

"Recovery could work in both situations, you simpleton."

"No, it can't!"

"Well what word would you use then?!"

"Uh...I don't know!"

"Ha ha! You see?! You're all brawn and no brain!"

"Me? Nothing goes into your shiny, bald head! It bounces off!"

Ikkaku laughed.

"Let's fight! Whoever wins is the smarter one!"

Ikkaku and Ichigo clashed with their wooden swords before Captain Zaraki walked in.

The men, besides Ichigo and Ikkaku, stood in front of the Captain and bowed.

"Good morning, Captain!"

The Captain looked over and saw Ichigo.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?"

Yachiru popped out from behind Zaraki's shoulder.

"Hi, Ichi!"

"Have your wounds healed?"

"Y-Yeah. And in fact I-"

Ichigo looked at his wooden sword and saw Zaraki had cut it in half.

Zaraki held out his Zanpakuto.

"I see. Then that means you..."

Zaraki raised his sword and swung it down where Ichigo was.

"Can fight again!"

The windows were blown out and a thick layer of dust and debris filled the air.

Zaraki looked down and saw Ichigo was gone and Ikkaku was in the middle of the crater he made.

"That's the wrong guy..."

Yachiru pointed to the window. Ichigo was running for his life.

"Kenny!"

"I'm never fighting you again!"

"Ichigo!"

Yachiru jumped on Zaraki's back before he ran after Ichigo.

"IKKAKU!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ikkaku woke up confused. He remembered being in the training room with Kiku and some members of Squad 11. Then Ichigo was there and Captain Zaraki.

He sat up and didn't recognize the bedroom.

The red sheets were very comfortable on the futon. The walls weren't covered with posters but there was a large scroll on the wall with the name 'Kiku' on it.

He turned bright red.

_Am I...in Kiku's bed?_

Kiku had invited Yumichika and Ikkaku over a few times for drinks and parties but never her bedroom.

He got out of the bed and saw it was already getting dark out.

His eyes noticed the large closet and couldn't help himself.

Ikkaku opened the doors and saw a closet the size of a bedroom. There were at least a dozen Shihakusho and then the rest were kimonos.

When he heard the bedroom door slide open, he heard Kiku laugh.

"What are you doing?"

Ikkaku stuttered.

"Wh-Wh-What are you w-w-wearing?"

She laughed and winked.

"You didn't think I wore Shihakushos all the time, did you?"

He was shocked to see her in a light purple kimono with hell butterflies on it.

Kiku went over and fixed the neck of his uniform.

"Captain Zaraki knocked you out when he meant to hit Ichigo. I thought it would be better to bring you to my house. I hope you don't mind."

"No," he said blushing. "What did the Squad do?"

"They were all following Zaraki and cheering him on. I was able to sneak you out easily."

She hands rested on his shoulders.

"Um, Ikkaku?"

He could see her nervous expression.

"What is it?"

"It sounds stupid but...can I kiss you?"

Ikkaku turned bright red and Kiku looked away.

"I never know when its okay. I-I'm afraid I'll embarrass you. I don't want Squad 11 to keep laughing whenever I'm with you. If they saw us kissing-"

Ikkaku burst out laughing.

"D-Don't laugh!" she pouted.

He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up.

"I'd like if you would kiss me in public."

"Are you sure? You're the second strongest man in the strongest Squad."

He put his arms around her waist.

"So the most beautiful woman in the entire Seireitei can't kiss me?"

She laughed and kissed him.

"Are you hungry? I made some dinner if you would like."

He eagerly ran to the kitchen and chuckled when he saw his favorites.

"You're going to spoil me."

"I spent a good number of hours trying to learn how to cook your favorites."

Ikkaku was already inhaling the first tray she had out.

* * *

Yumichika didn't see Ikkaku for the day and was wondering where he went. He checked his house but it was empty.

He was walking to Kiku's house when he saw Iba, Renji, and Shuhei.

"Have you guys seen Ikkaku?"

"No."

"Actually we were going to see if he wanted drinks."

"I think he might be at Kiku's house."

The group went and heard laughing from inside.

Renji pointed to a window.

They slowly opened it and looked inside.

Ikkaku was on the ground, on his stomach, without a shirt on. Kiku was on top of him, giving him a massage.

He sighed happily.

"Right there."

Kiku kneaded the spot a few more times before Ikkaku flipped over. He kept Kiku on top of him and leaned up.

"You're beautiful."

She turned red and put her arms on his shoulders.

As they moved in to kiss, Yumichika broke into tears.

"Ikkaku! Way to go!"

Ikkaku bolted up and accidently knocked Kiku over.

"You idiots! Don't you knock?!"

The group entered through the front door.

"Sorry."

"Have you been here all day?"

Ikkaku blushed.

Kiku got up and bowed.

"Welcome to my home. I'll put on some tea."

"Don't extend manners to people who watch through windows!"

She giggled.

"Oh yes. Peeking over walls is far better."

Yumichika looked questionably at Ikkaku.

"You were spying on her bathing again?"

"I-I only did it once!"

While Kiku was in the kitchen, Yumichika nudged Iba.

"Thats not true. You told me you'd spy on her every other day."

"He's right. And whenever you'd fall asleep, you'd talk in your sleep about her!"

Kiku came back in.

"Be nice you guys or I won't offer you any dessert."

"There's dessert?" Renji said smiling.

Ikkaku glared at them.

"Do we have to give it to them?"

"Ikkaku, you'll turn into Omaeda if you eat it all!"

* * *

After Iba and the others left, Ikkaku noticed how tired Kiku looked.

"Are you all right?"

"I haven't really slept well the last few days."

She nervously fixed the bottom of her kimono.

"I keep thinking I'm in another illusion."

Ikkaku held her in his arms and nuzzled the top of her head.

"Ikkaku, will you just hold me? I know you probably want to go home but just until I fall asleep?"

His hand went down and rubbed her back.

"I'm here for as long as you'll put up with me."

* * *

Ikkaku watched Kiku while she slept. She didn't fall asleep fast but he was comfortable just laying with her. He only wore his hakama and Kiku wore a sleeping robe.

She slept facing him so he was able to catch the little movements in her face and body. If she started having trouble sleeping, she would reach for his hand.

His hand stroked her neck and a smile crossed his face.

Kiku was so lovely. Members of nearly every Squad knew it. And now that he was with her, many men tried to peek and see if it was true.

"Ikku..." she whimpered.

He stared at her face and saw it contort in horror.

"Don't...hurt...Ikku."

Ikkaku whispered in her ear and rubbed her hands.

She started to relax and sighed.

Kiku moved closer and closed the gap between them, her lips brushing against his.

"I promise, Kiku. I'll protect you no matter what. I'll make sure you're safe."

* * *

Kiku and Ikkaku walked to the Squad 11 training room after stopping at his house for a few things.

"I'm sorry I made you stay."

"You didn't make me. I wanted to."

He chuckled and moved closer to her.

"Thank you, Ikkaku."

When they walked in, some of the men were arguing already. Ikkaku sat down against a wall and Kiku sat to his left.

"Everyone's riled up today."

"Today is when we do timed match-ups."

"I don't understand how its different than normal."

"The Captain pairs different people together to fight. If you fight the same guy, you see how long it takes for you to knock them out. If you do it faster, its good."

"That makes sense."

Ikkaku smiled when he noticed the intrigued look on her face.

Captain Zaraki made the groups and ordered better results than last time.

Ikkaku's match was third on the list against a man named Hayate.

"Are you ready?" Hayate said smugly.

Ikkaku glanced behind him to Kiku.

"Not yet. Kiku!"

She stood up in confusion.

"Come over here."

When Kiku was in arm's reach, he put his arm around her and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed back while the other members watched shocked.

Kiku blushed when Ikkaku pulled away.

"Hey!" Hayate yelled bright red. "We're supossed to be fighting!"

"A warrior should never go into battle without a good luck kiss from his woman."

Ikkaku won the fight ten minutes faster than last time.

"Ha! Kiku's my good luck charm!"

-------------------

Captain Unohana came to the Squad 11 room.

"Kiku. May I speak to you for a moment?"

Ikkaku was a bit sad when she left.

"Aw!"

"Ikkaku misses her already!"

"Shut up you idiots!"

Kiku laughed as she and Captain Unohana headed back to the 4th Company barracks.

"You realize Ichigo is leaving today, yes?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Rukia has decided to stay."

"Really?"

"Yes. And now that the area is open, I thought it would be a good idea if you would assist Renji in managing the area."

"Go to the Human World?"

"You wouldn't need to go every day. Maybe stay during the week and come back here for weekends. Since Ichigo has school, perhaps if he is unable to leave, you would deal with Hollows."

"I-I'd be honored!"

Kiku suddenly thought of Squad 11.

"But what about my duties here? Who will take care of Squad 11?"

"You'll simply do it on the weekends. At least I think the schools down there only run for five days a week."

"School?"

* * *

"You're coming with us?"

Ichigo didn't have a problem with the female soul reaper but didn't like the glares coming from Ikkaku.

"Yes. Captain Unohana wants me to take care of the area alongside you."

She bowed.

"Its a pleasure to be working with you, Ichigo-san."

Ikkaku roughly grabbed the collar of Ichigo's shirt.

"If anything happens to her, I'll hold you responsible."

Kiku smiled and kissed Ikkaku on the cheek. He quickly released Ichigo and put his arm on her waist.

"If you're leaving, I'm gonna need a hell of a better goodbye kiss than that."

Ichigo wanted to gag when he saw Ikkaku pull Kiku into a kiss.

"God, could you use a more corny line?"

Kiku pulled back from Ikkaku and stared into his eyes.

"I'll be back in a few days."

"Still."

"And plus, Captain Unohana only wants me there until Renji gets better. Maybe for a few weeks but she promised no more than two months!"

"You didn't tell me that!"

She laughed as he chased her.

"Aw!" Orihime said. "He was sad she was going to stay with us!"

"I-I wasn't sad!" Ikkaku yelled blushing.

"You so were," the group said in unison.

When they headed through the Gateway, Kiku was shocked when at the exit was Kisuke Urahara.

He spoke with Ichigo for a while before he noticed her.

"Who's this lovely girl?"

"My name is Kiku Aoyama. Its nice to meet you."

She pulled out a small pouch.

"I was hoping you could make me a gigai. I'll pay you with medicines."

Kisuke snapped his fingers.

"Now I remember! Someone told me about the expert healer and fighter in 4th Squad. Sure. Just give me a few days."

Ichigo was the last to be dropped off at the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Try not to get into trouble, Kiku."

"All right, Ichigo-Sama."

"D-Don't call me that."

She smiled before Urahara took her to his shop.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the start of the new term at Karakura High School and the students were catching up over what happened during the summer.

Kiku Aoyama sat nervously in the principal's office.

"I think you'll fit in nicely here, Miss Aoyama."

He saw her fiddling around with her skirt.

"Something wrong?"

"S-Sorry. A bit scared."

That wasn't it. She hated how short the skirts were. The red bow was nice but the white shirt was so constricting to her breasts.

Orihime and her had similar sizes. How did she put up with it?

A bell tolled.

"Thats the start of homeroom. Your teacher will introduce you to the students. Could you find the classroom okay?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you."

She bowed and quickly left.

As she headed down the hallway, she could see something on the outside of the school. Five students in the Karakura uniform were surrounded by students in full kendo gear.

"I'm already late for homeroom," she said jumping out the window.

She snuck over to the soon-to-be fight and listened.

"Leave us alone!"

"Disband the kendo club this year or else!"

"We're not afraid of you!"

One of the men in kendo raised his weapon but was stopped when a hand grabbed it.

"Hey. There a problem here?"

"Back off, bitch!"

A vein popped out of her temple.

She ripped the bamboo sword from his hand and hit his head with enough force to shatter the helmet.

"Captain Toki!"

"Whose next?!"

One by one, Kiku knocked them out while the Karakura boys watched.

She turned to them, panting, and smiled.

"You better get to class."

Kiku ran passed them and headed for homeroom.

* * *

"Ah. About time you joined us," the homeroom teacher said obviously annoyed.

Kiku laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I got lost."

"No matter. Write your name on the board and introduce yourself."

She quickly did as she was instructed and bowed to the class.

"My name is Kiku Aoyama. I'm new to the area and enjoy flower arranging, sewing, and kendo."

She took a seat in the back but could feel a boy staring at her.

He had brown hair to his shoulders and hearts in his eyes.

Kiku smiled and looked back to the teacher.

* * *

"That girl is as pretty as Orihime!"

"Keigo, calm down."

"How could you be so calm?! She's smokin'! I wonder if she's attatched."

"She is. And her boyfriend made me promise not to let her get into trouble or he'll scalp whoever even thinks about trying anything with her."

The last thing Ichigo wanted was to get Ikkaku here and fighting Keigo.

"Damn. But she's so hot!"

Keigo looked to the side and sighed.

"She's so pretty."

When she started walking over, Ichigo noticed how anxious she looked.

"Kiku, what's up?"

"I-I was wondering if I could join you for lunch."

Ichigo grabbed her arm and pulled her outside the classroom.

"Are you always this nervous?"

"No, but I've never been in the Human World like this! I have no idea what to do. I think I shouldn't have accepted this assignment."

"You just need to relax. You can join us."

* * *

Ichigo took Kiku up to the roof where several students were waiting. There were the Ryoka, Orihime, the girl with big boobs, Chad, who was tall, dark, and silent, Uryu, a Quincy with amazing sewing skills, and then there were new people.

The only other girl there was a girl with short black hair named Tatsuki Arisawa.

There was a boy with longer black hair named Mizuiro Kojima.

The boy with brown hair was Keigo Asano.

"Hi, I'm Kiku."

"Allow me to welcome you into our little group! We're always having fun and hanging out!"

Keigo pointed to Ichigo.

"Except he always makes up some kind of excuse!!"

"Shut up, Keigo."

Kiku laughed.

"This is far different than I thought it would be. I thought people here would be uptight and angry."

"Why did you think that?"

"Ichigo was the first person I met from the area."

He flushed and threw a wrapped bun at her.

"Go back to your boyfriend!!"

She pouted.

"Don't bring him into this."

"Whose your boyfriend?" Tatsuki asked while Keigo cried.

"He's the very best fighter I've seen! He's beaten so many men its hard to count! He has distinctive marks on his face, he kind of looks angry a lot, and he's very handsome!"

"Wow. He have a brother?"

* * *

Inside the Kendo Club, a meeting was being held.

"This is bad, guys."

"The school wants to cut back our budget."

"We need some way to make money."

"Forget that."

The group turned to five boys who had smiles on their faces.

"We should focus on that new girl."

"She beat those Shibuya School kids in two minutes without armor!"

"Her name is Kiku Aoyama. Transfer student."

"What should we do about the club?!"

"I know!" Captain Takehara said standing up.

* * *

After school, Ichigo walked with Kiku to his house.

"Do you have a place to live yet?"

"No but I have a few apartments in mind. I just need Captain Kurotsuchi to wire around some money for me."

They walked inside and a man suddenly kicked Ichigo.

"You're ten minutes late!"

"DAD!"

The two started fighting as Kiku took in the other man's appearance. He had black hair, a slight beard, and a doctor's coat on.

After Ichigo won the fight, Kiku bowed to the man.

"Hello, Kurosaki-Sama. My name is Kiku Aoyama."

"Hey there."

The man jumped up and shook her hand.

"You Ichigo's girlfriend?"

"Um, no, sir."

"Damn. Boy, when are you going to get a hot girl like her?!"

"Lay off it, Dad!"

* * *

Kiku helped Yuzu around the house, Isshin with a few patients, and Karin with soccer.

"Kiku, where did you learn your medical know-how?" Isshin asked at the dinner table.

"My father helped me," she said trying to think of an explanation.

"Really?" Yuzu asked. "Is he a doctor?"

"Sort of. He's a scientist."

"What's his name?" Isshin said looking into her eyes.

"Mayuri. Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"Why does he have a different last name?"

"M-My mom wanted to name me after a relative and gave me a a different last name!"

_What a lame excuse!! Even _I_ don't believe it!_

"Thats nice. Its always important to remember ancestors."

"Karin," Kiku said trying to change the subject. "How's move I showed you going."

"Great! And you said you were going to teach me some new fighting techniques, right?!"

"If its okay with Ichigo and Kurosaki-Sama, I'd be happy to."

Yuzu looked at the time.

"Does your family need you home anytime soon, Kiku-san?"

"My family isn't here. I came here for education."

"Where do you live?"

"Nowhere right now. I was just going to wander around until tomorrow morning-"

"No!" the Kurosaki family shouted.

Yuzu grabbed one leg, Karin held her arm, and Isshin held her remaining leg.

"You have to stay here!"

"You can't be homeless!"

"Who else will help me deal with Ichigo?!"

"HEY!"

"We don't have an extra room though, Dad."

"She can stay in Ichigo's room since she has a boyfriend already."

* * *

A mattress was laid on the floor next to Ichigo's bed.

"I really apprecaite this. As soon as I get on my feet, I'll be out of your hair."

"Don't worry about it. And if you need some extra money, you can work in the Clinic."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-Sama!"

"Just call me Isshin."

"Yes, Isshin-Sama."

"We'll work on it."

Ichigo chuckled as Kiku crawled under the covers while wearing Yuzu's pink pyjamas.

"You like the Human World?"

"I love it. I can't wait to write to Ikkaku and tell him about this!"

Something crawled underneath the covers.

Kiku jumped up and started kicking the spot.

"What the hell are you-"

Ichigo lifted up the sheet and saw Kon.

"That thing was pulling down my pants!! What is it?!"

"This is Kon. He's a Mod Soul. Don't mind him, Kiku."

Kon snapped up with hearts in his eyes.

"Kiku! What a pretty name for a pretty-"

Ichigo threw a pillow at him.

"She's already got a Soul Reaper boyfriend who will slice you to bits."

* * *

"What the?"

Ichigo had to look at the poster a second time to fully understand it.

" 'The Kiku Aoyama Fan Club?' "

"What's up, Ichigo?!"

Keigo smiled and showed off eight buttons on his uniform with Kiku's name on them.

"Did you hear? The Kendo Club created the Kiku Aoyama Fan Club!"

"Why?"

"She saved some of them from an ambush! And now she's joined them! They're calling her 'The Blooming Flower of Karakura!' I envy Takehara for being President!!"

"But its her second day here!"

"Thats not so bad! They made me Vice-President!"

"Why?"

Kiku walked over to Keigo.

"Keigo, I finished making those clothes you wanted."

"Awesome! And you promised you would try them out for me, right?"

She nodded.

-------------------

Homeroom started and everyone was already surprised at Ochi-senei's strange attitude.

"Now, you all better be ready for today. School's a drag but its better to live it out."

"Where are you hiding?! Come on out!!"

The entire class looked out the window. Ichigo, Kiku, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime recognized the voice as the Lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai.

"Hey! Ichigo Kurosaki! I know you're up there!"

The class chatted excitedly but as Kiku was getting ready to rush outside, Ichigo was already pulling Renji into some nearby bushes.

"Darn it. He gets all the fun."

A few minutes later, a Hollow appeared and headed for the school.

_Crap! I need to transform! But the teacher will notice if I put something in my mouth._

Ichigo ended up taking care of it.

Orihime must've been watching because she smiled out the window.

"Orihime," Miss Ochi said. "What are you doing?"

She laughed along with the class.

As class started up again, Kiku gazed out the window.

_I hope Ikkaku's okay._


	10. Chapter 10

Renji popped into the classroom with Ichigo. The class couldn't help but noticed his appearance was like a hippie.

"Finally back, Kurosaki?"

Renji bowed.

"Sorry. I didn't know where to find Ichigo so I thought yelling would be best."

"Renji-kun!"

Kiku giggled as she ran over and hugged him.

"I missed you so much!"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"H-Hey, Kiku-chan."

Kiego pulled out his secret video camera and filmed the two.

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to check on you. Ichigo is taking care of you, isn't he?"

She pulled back and nodded.

"If you guys would kindly break up this love-fest and let us continue with class?" Miss Ochi said annoyed.

"See you guys later."

* * *

After school, Renji was waiting outside. Kiku went over and hugged him again.

"Hi, Renji-kun!"

"Do ya gotta keep hugging me?" he said chuckling.

The truth of it was, Kiku and Renji dated for a period in the Soul Society. It lasted a few years, but it wasn't a truly deep relationship. They dated other people, spent time together, had sex a couple of times, but knew it wasn't anything that could last forever.

Renji knew Kiku had feelings for Ikkaku but the two mainly stayed together to get through lonely nights.

Keigo Asano and several members of the club spied in a tree and on different buildings.

"Distinctive marks on the face..."

"Handsome..."

"Looks like he's been in a load of fights."

"He must be..."

"Kiku's boyfriend?!"

"Calm down. We respect Miss Kiku and must honor her wishes. I said we may not stalk her but I think its time we rethought some merchandise. Team A, follow them and make sure to capture any romantic moments."

"Right."

----------------

Ichigo saw Kiku and Renji talking outside the school building.

"You two seem pretty chummy."

"Ichigo, is there a place we can talk?"

He took them to the nearby park. The younger kids weren't out of school yet.

Kiku sat on a swing.

"I remember we had one like this in the Squad 4 facility. Yachiru wanted it."

Renji went behind her and pushed her.

Ichigo couldn't help his next statement.

"Is it a good idea for the two of you to be like this?"

Renji side-glanced at Ichigo.

"What?"

"Wouldn't Ikkaku be mad if he found out?"

"Why? Its normal for Soul Reapers to have bed-mates."

"B-Bed-mates?"

Kiku skidded to a halt.

"Soul Reapers age slowly and it gets lonely if you can't find that special someone."

"Often, we'll pair together if we feel the need for someone."

Kiku giggled as Renji rested his head on her shoulder.

"Renji and I have been mates for years now. Usually, its nothing unheard of. We just find someone to love us until we feel comfortable again. We both liked two other people when we started. Bed-mates doesn't always mean sex but Renji and I couldn't help ourselves."

"We grew closer and closer until it was a temporary relationship. Sure, it was mainly just sex until we were both sore and spent-"

"MOVE ON ALREADY!!"

Kiku laughed.

"We both know we're in love other people but we love each other too."

"Isn't that cheating on someone?"

"After we get into different relationships, we go back to friends. Our intentions are never to hurt the people we love."

"Does Ikkaku know?"

Kiku nodded.

"I told him at first and he acted like he didn't care."

"Very few knew about us."

"We told our Captains but that was about it."

Ichigo thought about the two as a couple.

"Why didn't you guys stay together?"

They shrugged.

"I was always set on Ikkaku. Renji is amazing in bed but-"

"KIKU!!"

"But he's not the same to be around as it is with Ikkaku for me."

"Wait. Renji, who do you like?"

He blushed.

"None of your buisness."

* * *

Ichigo got home around seven. Kiku had went over with Renji to help pursuade Urahara to let him stay. Ichigo thought about Kiku and Renji.

_They love other people but would be together when they were alone. _

He remembered the way Kiku smiled with Renji.

_Renji and Kiku understand each other better than half the couples at school. _

When he walked in, Yuzu smiled at him.

"Welcome home. You're just in time for dinner. Where's Kiku-sama?"

"She asked if you would wrap her food for her. A friend of hers stopped by and she wanted to help him out."

* * *

Ikkaku was in a foul mood all day and nearly every member of Squad 11 knew.

"Ikkaku," Yumichika said as the two had a few drinks. "You need to relax."

"Relax? How can I relax when Kiku is in the Human World? She doesn't know everything they do there."

"And you do?"

"No, but she can get into trouble!"

Yumichika laughed.

"What kind of trouble?"

He trembled.

"Unohana explained how a teenage boy's hormones are off the charts in the Human World!"

Yumichika kept laughing.

"SHUT UP!!"

A hell butterfly flew over to Ikkaku.

"Huh?"

_Ikku-kun, _

_How are you doing? Yumichika is probably bugging you already over something, righ_t?

Ikkaku laughed.

_The Human World is such a strange place! They don't let you carry a sword around but encourage students to join this kendo club. It reminds me of the Squad 11 training room. They use these bamboo swords and attack each other. Everyone here is really nice. And I saved a bunch of guys from an ambush! You would've been proud of the way I kicked their asses!_

He chuckled. She didn't like cursing much but when she was excited, it might slip.

_I miss you terribly, Ikkaku. Whenever I get ready for bed, I always miss you most then._

His face turned bright red. Her voice was so alluring.

_If only you could see me right now. I'm in my room, just staring into the mirror. I keep hoping you'll turn up behind me and touch me like you do. _

Yumichika wished he could listen to the hell butterfly. Ikkaku was getting so riled up. He was sweating and panting.

"Ikkaku?"

_I miss the feel of your lips against my skin. And...well...I'll let you know the rest the next time I see you. _

_Love, Kiku._

"Don't leave me there, woman!! What else?!"

Ikkaku got out of his trance and noticed a bunch of members of Squad 11 were watching him.

"Assiatant Adjutant?"

"What was that?"

"Was that a message from Kiku?"

"Can we hear it?"

"No! Get back!"

"That sounds like a challenge..."

The group began attatcking Ikkaku.

"Hey! I'm still healing! Let go!"

* * *

"Whoa!"

"Steamy!"

"Ikkaku!"

"You devil!"

Ikkaku blushed furiously as the group took turns listening to the butterfly.

"Damn, why didn't she fall for me?"

"At least you have hair."

"DIE YOU BASTARDS!!"


	11. Chapter 11

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

I'm going to skip the Bount arc and focus more on the manga plotline than the anime plotline.

* * *

A week after Kiku joined Karakura High, the first meeting of the Kiku Aoyama Fan Club was held. Ichigo was forced by Keigo to go and Uryu was helping Kiku join the Crafts club.

The meeting was so large they had to move into the school gym.

"Why are there so many people?"

There were both girls and boys and even students from other grades.

"Attention, students!" President Takehara said standing at a podium. "I am the President and Founder of the club, Kobi Takehara! Beside me is our Vice-President, Keigo Asano!"

"How you doing?!" Keigo shouted throwing a fist in the air.

"Some of you may be wondering why we have created this club. Several students have offered to give their explanations. This club is open to students of any grade and for any reason! I would like to point out, this organization is for the admiration and protection of Miss Kiku Aoyama. Anyone here under the false belief this group is going to stalk and photogragh her inappropriately should leave now!"

Amazingly, twenty men left.

A young girl went to the podium.

"I'm friends with Karin Kurosaki. She told us all about Miss Kiku."

While the girl talked, Ichigo noticed a majority of the people there were girls from around Karin and Yuzu's ages.

"We all saw her and we want to be like her."

When the girl stepped down, several men and older girls said how they admired her courage, strength, brains, personality, and looks.

When the meeting was finally over, a member of the Kendo Club was selling buttons, posters, pictures, and even a sash with 'Kiku Aoyama Fan' on it!

Ichigo couldn't help himself and ended up buying a picture of Kiku in a kimono.

"At least she isn't in a swimsuit or anything."

* * *

Uryu was impressed by some of Kiku's designs.

"Very nice. I like the stitching on this one," he said holding up a boy shirt.

"Thank you, Uryu-san."

"How are you adjusting here?"

"Good, but I miss Ikkaku terribly."

"Did you hear about that club their starting?"

"What club?"

"The 'Kiku Aoyama' Club."

"A club...about me?"

"Yeah. Its funny. There are a load of students in there. The Cooking Club, some members of the Crafts Club, and I think the Kendo Club started it."

"I wonder if thats why they wanted me to pose in those outfits."

Kiku looked at the time.

"Its getting late and I should be going."

"Have a good weekend."

"Oh, I will."

Kiku was excited to go back to the Soul Society. She couldn't go last weekend because Yuzu had begged her to stay and teach her to make some new food.

* * *

Ikkaku waited anxiously in the Squad 4 relief station.

"Captain Unohana, may I please-"

"No."

He groaned.

"I asked you to join me for tea and you will stay."

"B-But Kiku is coming home today!"

"And I want her to be able to see a few other friends before you see her."

"Why? Its not fair!"

Captain Unohana smiled.

"Did you ever notice the way Kiku looks at you? She could forget everything around her if you smiled at her. If you were to suddenly be the first person she saw, how would everyone else who missed her feel?"

He grumbled.

"You have only good intentions for her, correct?"

"Yes. I've..."

She saw the blush cover his face.

"I've been in love with her for I don't even know how long. It took me a while to realize it but now its as clear as day. I had to beat up the men of my Squad so I wouldn't rush down to the Human World to see her."

"Is it true that she has sent you hell butterflies?"

His blush increased.

"Yes. Very...informative...messages."

The latest message was so vivid he had to rush into the bathroom to 'calm down.'

* * *

Kiku And Renji entered the Soul Society and were met by Captain Yamamoto.

"Hello, sir," she said bowing. "Its been a long time."

"How was the Human World?"

"Its a change to say the least. The humans wear such provacative clothes down there. It was far different than our uniform. They are very kind to me though."

"Good. And you, Renji?"

Renji bowed.

"I'm adjusting, sir."

"Go to your Squads and meet with you Captains."

Kiku rushed to the Squad 4 building but was tackled by Assistant Captain Yachiru.

"Kiki! You're back!"

"Hi, Assistant Captain. I need to-"

"Come on! Kenny's waiting for you!"

Yachiru yanked Kiku to the Squad 11 facility.

Captain Kenpachi was having drinks with Captain Kyoraku.

"Kiku, you're back."

"Thank the stars," Kenpachi groaned.

Kiku looked at him confused.

"Ikkaku's been a sourpuss ever since you left."

Kyoraku laughed.

"At least Kiku sent those messages. I never knew you were such a vixen."

Kiku turned bright red.

"We stole them off of him. He didn't brag and tried to kill us after."

Suddenly, the entire Squad 11 ran out. Many of them were covered in bruises or bandages.

"KIKU'S BACK!"

* * *

When the Captain let Ikkaku go, he rushed over to Kiku's house. He peeked in the window but didn't see her.

His next guess was the Squad 11 building.

Inside, Kiku was talking to Yumichika.

Ikkaku ran over and lifted Kiku into the air.

"Ikkaku!"

He pulled her back and kissed her.

"We were in the middle of talking..." Yumichika said as Ikkaku ravaged Kiku with kisses.

Ikkaku's hot tongue begged for entrance before it was met with Kiku's. It made sure everything was perfect in that mouth, just like always.

She pulled back and he brushed her hair back.

"So you missed me?"

"More than anything with those messages you sent me."

He nuzzled into her neck. Kiku blushed and carressed his neck.

"Ikkaku..."

Ikkaku set her back on the ground and held her hand.

"Have you been home yet?"

She shook her head.

"No. And I really want to change into one of my kimonos."

"Wanna race?"

Kiku turned to Yumichika.

"Sorry, Chika-kun. We'll catch up later, okay?"

Ikkaku remembered Captain Unohana's words.

"I want him to come too. Is that okay?"

Kiku giggled.

"Yeah! I'd like that! Yumichika?"

He nodded.

"All right! Last one there pays for the sake later!"

* * *

"Kiku, you little cheater!"

Ikkaku tickled Kiku while Yumichika went to buy the alcohol with Ikkaku's money.

"Stop!"

He was laughing so hard he had to stop.

"Its your fault for opening your shirt. Then again, I really didn't get a good look. Show me again to make sure-"

She smacked him in the head.

"No way."

Kiku got up.

"I'm going to change quick. Be right back."

He smiled and took in a deep breath.

The air was finally filled with her scent again.

She came back out wearing a red kimono, blushing when she saw Ikkaku was now shirtless.

"You better put that back on. Yumichika will be back any minute."

"And why should I?"

She led him over to her chair and sat on his lap.

"Because I won't be able to control myself if you stay this way."

He trembled and kissed her, her hands held the back of his head.

"Warning! Keep Yachiru outside!"

Kiku and Ikkaku pulled back and saw Yumichika was back with Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Zaraki, Assistant Captain Iba, and Assistant Captain Yachiru.

"Why are all of you here?" Ikkaku asked as Kiku rushed off of him.

Rangiku smiled.

"I saw Yumichika with sake and decided to tag along."

"I have to watch Rangiku..." Captain Hitsugaya said with a groan.

"Yumichika said you were hogging Kiku so I came!" Iba said holding up his own bottle of booze.

"Kenny and me wanted to see Kiki again!"

Kiku bowed.

"Welcome to my home. I'm happy to see all of you again."

Iba laughed and put his arm around Kiku.

"Ikkaku, you lucky dog! I'm jealous!"

Kiku blushed before Ikkaku pushed Iba away.

"Kiku's mine! Hands off!"


	12. Chapter 12

My computer memory was completely wiped out...all of my story chapters were erased. Although I was pretty close to where I was, it will take me some time to retype everything. I am working on the new chapter of What A Gem and I hope to work on the Science of Romance and My Baldy very soon. I'm so sorry everybody. I'll try to have a new part for each story by X-Mas. I hope you understand.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: A lot of this I just copied from a recap.

----------------

Kiku was at the kendo club after school after the weekend. They were all asking questions about where she got her training.

"Where I come from, its pretty much fight to survive. My boyfriend really loves fighting."

The entire Kiku Aoyama fan club thought Renji was actually her boyfriend.

"Really?"

A strange spiritual pressure filled the air.

_Arrancars?_

"Let me take a quick breath mint and I'll be ready."

She popped in a substitute soul and her replacement kept the kendo club occupied.

Kiku pulled out her cell phone from her Shihakusho.

"Master Kisuke! You feel this?!"

"Yoruichi and I are on our way. Its coming from the park."

"I sense the two of you. I'm heading over to you."

-----------------

(fight recap)

In the large park on the outskirts of town, a crater formed.

In the crater, a tall Arrancar called Yammy complained that he was bored. The shorter one, Ulquiorra, told him that he did not have to come and Yammy stopped. As he got out of the crater, he saw people staring at the crater and wondering what happened.

Irritated, he started sucking and all the surrounding people start writhing as their souls were forcibly pulled from their bodies. While running towards the scene, Orihime and Chad saw a man fall as his soul was pulled out. Orihime stopped to help him but Chad tells her that they need to keep moving.

As they ran, Chad told her not to fight but to heal anyone still alive. Yammy finished sucking and all the people fall to the ground dead.

Yammy said that they tasted bad and Ulquiorra replied that they were too thin to have been tasty. Yammy muttered that he didn't like how they were being looked at but Ulquiorra responded that they couldn't see them anyway. Yammy said he knew but it made him mad anyways. Ulquiorra said that they only need to kill one person because, according to their information, only three people in the real world could put up a fight. They looked around and saw Tatsuki struggling to get to her feet.

Tatsuki wondered what they were as Yammy and Ulquiorra walked over to her. Yammy asked if she was the one they were looking for and Ulquiorra said that she was barely able to stand from the spirit pressure. Yammy raised his leg to kill Tatsuki but Chad blocked with his arm.

Chad was surprised by the strength behind the kick and realized that Orihime couldn't fight them. Yammy again asked if this was the one and Ulquiorra said that Yammy needed to work on his investigative powers so he could figure it out on his own. Chad charged a blast and fired. There was a big blast and Orihime turned to see Chad flying backward with his arm practically shattered. Orihime ran over to the unconscious Chad and asked if he is okay.

Yammy guessed that Orihime was trash too and Ulquiorra agreed. With tears in her eyes, Orihime realized that Chad knew he could not win.

Yammy raised a finger but Orihime blocked it with her shield. Yammy was confused and the shield shattered. Orihime got up and began to heal Chad's arm.

Ulquiorra watched and noticed that Orihime's technique was either reversing time or dimensions. Orihime charged Tsubaki and fired him at Yammy but Yammy blocked with one hand and, to Orihime's dismay, Tsubaki was completely shattered. Yammy walked over to her and asked Ulquiorra if they should take her back to Aizen but Ulquiorra answered that they could just kill her.

Yammy raised a hand to smash Orihime. At the last second, a blade intercepted his hand. Yammy looked on in shock and saw Ichigo in front of Orihime with an angry look on his face.

---------------

Ichigo apologised to Orihime for being late and Inoue apologied for not being stronger. Ichigo then activated his Bankai. Orihime was amazed at this but commented that his Reiatsu was different from before in Soul Society, that it was rough and smothering her and that it almost doesn't seem like Ichigo at all.

Ichigo warned Inoue to back away then proceeded to fight Yammy after a little banter between Yammy and Ulquiorra whilst confirming that Ichigo is the target that Aizen sent them for.

Yammy suddenly punched Ichigo, but Ichigo blocked it with the blunt side of his blade.

Yammy looked shocked and Ichigo asked whether Yammy was the one that damaged Chad's right arm. Yammy's reply is "What about it?" after which Ichigo jumped over Yammy and land's on the other side of him.

Yammy's right arm hit the ground with a thud.

A few seconds later, he started screaming.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra was observing from the side, commenting on Yammy's stupidity and Ichigo's power, commenting that "At this level, I don't think he represents much of a threat to Aizen."

Ichigo commented on Yammy's toughness, Ulquiorra offered to intervene, but Yammy told him to shut up and grasped the handle of his own Zanpakutō to which Ulquiorra quips "Are you going to use your Zanpakutō on a runt like this?" Yammy shouted at Ulquiorra, again telling him to shut up, but Ichigo was shocked that Yammy had a Zanpakutō and that he felt a strange Reiatsu before even coming to the park where Yammy and Ulquiorra.

Ichigo's hollow side told him to switch with him and that he (the hollow side of Ichigo) could defeat them easily if Ichigo switched with him. Ichigo yelled at his other self to go away, but was paralyzed by the internal conflict.

Yammy knocked him back with his remaining arm and Orihime ran in to help Ichigo.

Ichigo shouted at her to stay away but she was hit by Yammy and knocked unconscious.

Ichigo was pounded on by Yammy, unable to move his body because of his hollow side.

Yammy grabbed Ichigo by the head and lifted him up while Ulquiorra observed that Ichigo's Reiatsu had started fluctuating wildly, peaking at a strength above his own. As Ulquiorra wondered what was going on, Yammy slammed Ichigo into the ground, commenting that it was over.

Yammy released a devestating punch that sent clouds of dust flying everywhere, obscuring the view of Ichigo. As some of the dust cleared, Yammy's fist had contacted with a blood red shield, Urahara's Blood-Mist shield.

He, Kiku, and Yoruichi were standing there.

Kiku went over and started healing Chad and Orihime.

Yammy commented that people just kept on getting in the way and tried to punch, at which Yoruichi grabbed his arm mid-punch and flipped him, sending Yammy crashing to the ground.

Yourichi asked Urahara if she should take care of him. Handing Urahara a small bag, Yoruichi proceeded to start beating down Yammy in a few seconds.

Yoruichi went over to Kiku.

"Everything okay?"

"I can't heal them as quickly as Soul Reapers but they'll be fine."

Yammy got up and fired a Cero (Soul Flash) at the group but Urahara was standing with his Zanpakutō pointing at an astonished Yammy.

Yammy shouted at Urahara, demanding to know who he was and how he did that to to his Cero. Urahara replied that it was just as Yammy had seen it and that it would have been dangerous for him to simply repel the cero so he negated it with a attack of similar strength.

As Yammy started disbelieving Urahara, with the words "Sing, Benihime," Urahara sent a ground shattering attack at Yammy.

The attack, however, was deflected effortlessly by Ulquiorra, who had dashed in front of Yammy to Uruhara's chagrin.

Ulquiorra then smashed Yammy in the stomach and commented that Yammy wouldn't be able to defeat them, and that his opponents were Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi.

Ulquiorra opened a rip in the fabric of the dimension and said that it was obvious who had the advantage. Urahara and Yoruichi had to protect "those pieces of trash" and that he was going to report to Aizen that Ichigo was trash and not even worth killing.

* * *

Ichigo woke up in his bedroom but not on his bed.

He was on Kiku's mattress.

She was kneeling next to him, healing his injuries.

Ichigo was about to sit up when she gently put her hand on his cheek.

"Don't move. I'm struggling to heal you all the way."

"Chad? Orihi-"

She smiled.

"They're fine. I was able to treat all of you. Orihime won't be in school for a few days and I urged Chad to do the same. I was able to heal you better because of our similar energies."

"Thank you," he asid with a sincere expression.

She smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there quicker. Please forgive me."

He brought his hand up and held her hand to his cheek.

"I can't stay mad at you. You're like my new sister."

Kiku laughed.

"Its true. Yuzu and Karin practically idolize you."

She looked sad.

"While you were out, my substitute soul told Yuzu and Karin how I found my own apartment."

"Really?"

"I had to take them the two blocks to show them how close I would be."

He laughed.

"At least you can still wake me up in the morning."

"Now that you're in this condition, I really have to make sure Isshin-sama doesn't kick you awake like before."

She stood up and had her substitute soul take over again.

"Ichigo, I'm going to go check on everyone again. I'll be back soon."

-----------------

Kiku gently inspected Orihime and Chad's injuries. Tessai was standing behind her.

"Tessai-sama, would you please keep these two for five days? I don't want to risk anything going wrong."

He nodded.

"Thank you for all your help."

She stood up and brushed off her hakama.

"My pleasure. I know its going to get far worse than this but I'll be happy to help in any way possible."

-------------------

"Is Kiku all right?!"

"Ikkaku, you're choking him."

Ikkaku had a member of the message unit pinned to the wall. Yumichika was sternly taking in the news.

_Two Arrancars?_

"Tell me, dammit! What about Kiku?!"

"O-Only injuries reported were about two humans and the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ikkaku sighed and set the man down.

"You were really worried about Kiku-chan... weren't you?"

Ikkaku blushed.

"Shut up, Yumichika!"

Squad 11 came out of hiding and laughed.

"Ikkaku!"

"We know you love her!"

"Kiku-chan is your sweetie!"

"Die! All of you!!"

* * *

Author's Note:

I know this is was a pretty bland chapter but don't worry! Ikkaku and Kiku are reunited again!


	14. Chapter 14

Several days passed before Kiku decided Chad and Orihime could go back to school. Kiku went to school for the first three days but called in sick for the rest.

Much to the distress of the Kiku Aoyama Fan Club.

Keigo was proud of himself for keeping the group in order alongside President Takehara.

The club had now created a dozen new images of Kiku, all created by the most artistic members, that were placed on buttons, shirts, and banners.

The pictures had Kiku in different personalities. One of the kendo club members that was saved by her had her in her school uniform surrounded by fire, her eyes reflecting the fire and her hair being blown to the side. Another had her in a kimono at a tea ceremony. One even drew her cosplaying a cat girl costume.

"So good," Keigo sighed hanging every picture around his room.

----------------

Kiku went to a meeting of the Fan Club in order for them to post a Q & A in their first newsletter.

Many of the girls that were there asked for fashion and beauty advice.

"How do you keep your hair so shiny?"

"I try to find shampoo with coconut milk in it. It really helps."

"What do I have to do to keep my skin as nice as yours?"

"Make sure to moisturize and keep a healthy diet. Too much junk food and not enough protein ruins pores."

A few members stared at her with hearts in their eyes.

"Pretty Kiku..."

President Takehara went over to those men.

"Excuse me. Aren't you forgetting about Lord Abarai?"

The men pouted and waited for the President's new favorite speech.

"We are the protectors of the Blooming Flower of Karakura High school! We cannot ignore our duty and must strive to ensure the safety and well-being of our school's newest role model! If her heart has set on Lord Renji Abarai to fight by her side, we must honor her decision! We must serve under Lord Abarai's fine example!"

He pulled out a banner with Renji's picture.

"Handsome, a tough fighter, we could not ask for a better man to assist Lady Kiku!"

Kiku heard Takehara shouting something but was busy showing the girls how to properly wrap an injury.

* * *

The next day, Orihime was confronted by one of her friends about her injuries. Kiku giggled while she watched.

Ichigo was still depressed about everything and rarely spoke anymore.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind her.

A blonde student was next to her.

Her eyes opened wider.

"We need to talk."

He left the room and Kiku quickly followed.

They headed up to the roof, empty at the moment.

Kiku locked the door and went over to the fence. She watched the students down below.

"Captain...you're actually alive?"

"That's right."

She turned to face him.

"I'm surprised someone as young as you actually remembers me. That was over a hundred years ago that I was Captain."

Kiku sighed.

"You were Captain during Captain Unohana's earlier years. She had only told me about you after I asked. Captain Hirako-"

He chuckled.

"I hate formalities. Call me Shinji."

"Were you...here all this time? I always thought you were dead."

Shinji shook his head.

"I escaped with my Hollowfied comrades."

The bell for homeroom was going to ring any second.

He gently put his hand on her head.

"Be careful with Ichigo. He's shaken up and we don't want him to break."

"Yes, Capta-"

He gave her a firm glare.

"Sh-Shinji."

-------------------

Five people were walking down the hallway and were attracting a lot of attention.

"So where is it?"

*I'm tired because I should be asleep right now! I'm awake so I decided to finish this chapter. If you don't know whose talking, watch the episode!*

"I don't know."

"Hey, didn't you have a note that told us where to go?"

"I lost it."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"You carry it next time then! Besides, you should know your way around here by now!"

"I haven't memorized the entire Living World in only a few trips!"

"Quit complaining. Just search for his reiatsu."

"Damn it! How can these people wear these clothes?!"

"The students are required to wear them."

"You really do know your stuff!"

"Shut up! There's something not quite right with your uniform."

"Whatever! These things are so tight!"

"Just untuck your shirt like us."

"If I do that, I can't stick my wooden sword into my belt!"

"You're not supossed to even carry a wooden one."

"Shut up! You're the ones who said I couldn't carry a real one!"

"Its the law here in the Living World. We didn't make it."

"What kind of stupid law makes it so you can't carry a real sword?!"

"I kind of like these clothes..."

"You're the only one who is happy to be dressed like this."

"You idiots are causing a scene. Just walk quietly and keep searching."

The five people approached room 1-3.

"Here we are."

Ichigo was the only one in the homeroom and startled to see the group standing at the door. And the fact they were wearing his school's uniform.

"Good morning, Ichigo. Its been a while."

"Renji?! Yumichika?! Ikkaku?! Rangiku?! Toshiro?!"

An anger vein popped on the silver-haired boy's head.

"Its Captain Hitsugaya."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to help you and Kiku with the battle against the Arrancar. We were sent here to join forces with you."

"The battle against what?"

"What? Didn't Kiku explain it to you?"

"Idiot! They're the ones who kicked your butt the other day!"

Ichigo turned and saw Rukia Kuchiki standing on the window ledge in a uniform.

------------------

Students started gathering into the homeroom and noticed the new arrivals.

"Who are those guys?"

"Someone better tell Takehara or else he'll have a fit."

One student ran out.

Rukia jumped down from the ledge and kicked Ichigo in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Renji held Ichigo in place as Rukia began to smack him.

"It was for your pathetic face!"

She used her red glove to force Ichigo's Shinigami form out of his body.

The students watched horrified as their classmate was lifeless in the redhead's hold.

"What happened?!"

"Is he dead?!"

"I don't think we oughta mess with these guys. Look at 'em! The guy with the red hair and all those tattoos!"

Renji growled and Ikkaku sighed.

"Don't let them get to you, Renji. Its just humans and their prattle."

"But the babe doesn't look so scary. Neither does the silver-haired elementary student. Eyebrow boy can't be too tough. And then there's Baldy."

And Ikkaku snapped.

"Whoever just called me baldy... step forward."

Renji tried not to smirk.

"Don't let them get to you, Ikkaku. Its just humans and their prattle."

Ikkaku pulled out his wooden sword.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" a voice boomed.

The Shinigami turned and saw six students, three in the front, three in the back, with one of them wearing a white trenchcoat with 'Protect the Princess on the sleeve.'

"I demand to know your buisness here! State your names!"

"Who the hell are you?"

The man in the glasses smirked.

"I am the President of the largest fan club run through here! We are the protectors of the Blooming Flower of Karakura High school! We cannot ignore our duty and must strive to ensure the safety and well-being of our school's newest role model!"

The three students in the back each held up a banner with a different picture of Kiku Aoyama.

The remaining two students released confetti cannons.

"We are the Kiku Aoyama Fan club! Our motto is 'protect the princess!' That includes knowing the names of potential threats to our lady!"

The president went over to Renji.

"Of course, we always respect Lord Abarai, the protector of Lady Kiku."

"Say what?" the Soul Reapers said.

The three students held up a large banner with a picture of Kiku smiling at Renji.

"Lord Abarai plays a major role in Lady Kiku's life. As her boyfriend-"

"Ikkaku!!"

Kiku hopped over Takehara and landed in front of Ikkaku.

She quickly hugged him.

"I missed you, Ikku."

Ikkaku smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

Takehara was dumbfounded.

He turned to the club members.

"Change the Abarai merchandise! Cancel that order from this morning for the new banners!"

Kiku looked into Ikkaku's eyes.

"Renji's here?"

"Could you...get off of me!?!" a voice shouted from underneath her.

She jumped off of Renji and he got up.

"Damn it, Kiku. You've gotten heav-"

Kiku pulled out a wooden sword from her back.

"What was that?"

Ikkaku smiled widely.

"That's my woman."

He quickly looked at Kiku's outfit and turned pink.

"I must admit. I don't like the men's uniform but the girl's..."

Kiku quickly spun around.

"You like?"

"I like very much."

Yumichika groaned.

"Come on. You're going to make everyone here sick."

* * *

Outside in the hallway, Keigo Asano was telling Mizuiro about his latest discovery.

"If you mix one part ginger ale and two parts yogurt drink, it tastes just like hair tonic! I drank so much I got a headache!"

Mizuiro was texting on his phone.

"That's surprising, Mr. Asano."

"Why are you calling me that?!"

Mizuiro heard a noise from down the hall.

"Something's going on in our classroom."

"You're right! I'm going to check it out!"

* * *

In the classroom, Kiku whispered into Ikkaku's ear.

"I love it when you act tough like that. It gets me so..._excited._"

Keigo burst into the classroom.

"Hey! Whose making all the noise in here?! Don't you know that's my job?!"

Ikkaku stood in front of him with an angry expression and his wooden sword over his shoulder. He grabbed Keigo by the tie.

"Who the hell are you? Speak up, you little worm! Start talking before I slice you to pieces and feed you to the dogs for breakfast!"

Rangiku smacked him in the head.

"Cut it out, would you, Baldy?"

"Touch me one more time and I'll cut off that hand-"

"Quit trying to show off in front of Kiku."

Ikkaku turned bright red.

"Who's showing off?!"

Keigo looked over to Kiku.

"Princess, who is this guy?"

Kiku smiled and wrapped her arms around Ikkaku's neck.

"My Baldy. Besides, I have enough hair for the both of us."

He growled but couldn't hide the smile on his face. Ikkaku's hand ran through her long hair.

"You're lucky you're too damn beautiful."

She giggled.

Keigo noticed Rangiku...or more specifically her uniform.

He ran over to President Takehara.

"That woman is almost as pretty as Pri-"

Takehara glared at him.

"You aren't comparing a woman to Lady Kiku, are you, **Vice-President Asano**?"

"N-No, sir! Forgive me!"

Keigo got on the ground and begged at Kiku's feet.

"Please punish me! I didn't mean-"

Ikkaku kicked him in the face.

"Back off!"


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the wait everyone! Review please!!

----------------

Kiku walked to Ichigo's house with Ichigo and Rukia, since the other Soul Reapers vanished the second the last bell rang. She noticed Ichigo seemed a bit more upbeat after Rukia ripped him out of his body.

"Miss Aoyama," Rukia said looking up at her. "Are you adjusting well here?"

"Yes, I've already gotten my own apartment a short distance from the Kurosaki residence."

Rukia made a startled face and looked away.

Ichigo laughed.

"Rukia was here for two months and had to live in my closet!"

"Shut up!"

Kiku laughed and entered the house first.

"Is that my wonderful daughter, Kiku?"

Isshin charged into the room and started fighting with Ichigo.

"Wonderful daughter? What about your son?"

"You're too weak! At least Kiku can fight AND help out at the clinic!"

"Ichigo," Kiku said as the two started to settle down. "We should go upstairs before the neighbors complain."

Isshin let go of Ichigo.

"That's my smart girl!"

Ichigo growled and the trio went upstairs.

Kon was sitting on the floor and turned to see who was coming in. He became teary-eyed (for a plush lion at least) and jumped up to hold Rukia.

"Rukia!"

She held up her foot and he smacked right into it.

"Same old Kon I see," she said smushing his face into the floor.

"Only one person would stomp on me after we haven't seen each other in so long! It has to be Rukia!"

Ichigo locked the door and Rukia moved towards the bed.

"Same old tiny bedroom I see."

Kiku leaned down and picked up Kon.

"You okay, Kon?"

He smiled and buried himself into her chest.

"Kiku! I can always count on you to comfort me!"

Ichigo heard his family whispering outside and slammed open the door.

"What are you doing?!"

"Eek! Ichigo's scary!"

Ichigo closed the door and locked it again.

"Damn it all. They have way too much energy."

"Your family's always been good for a laugh," Rukia said.

Kon smiled as Kiku sat on a chair and kept him on her lap.

"Just tell me about these Arrancars already. What do they want?"

A voice came out from overhead.

"Hold on a second. If you want to know more about them, we'll tell you all about it."

The four looked up and saw the light popped open to reveal Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Rangiku.

Renji jumped down first, breaking the cover, before Rangiku and Yumichika jumped onto the bed.

"Hey, Ichigo."

"You jerks! Couldn't you come in through the door like a normal person?!"

Rangiku laughed as Ikkaku hung upside down from the ceiling.

"If you need a new light bulb, here you go."

Ikkaku's eye twitched in annoyance.

"That wasn't even funny."

She smacked him and he crashed into the wall.

Kiku laughed and set Kon on the table.

The plush toy stood there shocked as Kiku went over and helped the bald man up.

"My big strong man isn't hurt now, is he?"

_Th-Th-That's her boyfriend?!_

Ikkaku smirked and put his arm on Kiku's waist.

"I think I may have hurt my lips. Mind inspecting them for damage?"

Ichigo threw a book at Ikkaku.

"Damn you! Don't start making out in my bedroom!

Ikkaku groaned but sat on the bed while Kiku returned to her seat.

Kon was trying to focus on things other than Kiku and noticed Rangiku's breasts.

"Those shirt buttons are too tight!" he said lunging at her. "Let me-"

Rangiku punched him into the wall.

"Wow, Rangiku," Kiku said brushing her hair. "I never knew how violent you were."

Someone knocked on Ichigo's door.

"Um, Kiku?" Karin said. "Can you help me?"

Kiku stood up.

"You guys don't need me here, right?"

"We're good," Renji said.

"Speak for yourself! I want Kiku here!"

"Ikkaku calm down."

* * *

"Karin, try to put a little more spin on it. You give enough force."

Kiku was at the park helping Karin and some of her friends with soccer.

"Miss Kiku," Kei Uehara, also called Donny because he looked like Ronald McDonald said. "How'd you get so good at soccer?"

She smiled.

"I'm pretty bad at anything with a bat or racket so soccer was one of the few things I had a chance of actually getting."

Karin's friends were nice but the blonde one, Ryohei, was a bit perverted for his age.

"You can't be bad at much."

"Yeah. I heard the fan club at the school is forty total from all the different grades."

Kiku sighed.

"I'm honored people respect me but I feel a bit concerned on the high pedestal they put me on. I'm not some kind of goddess."

Karin smiled up at her.

"Yeah but you're way cooler than my brother or any of his dorky friends. Yuzu loves all the new foods you're teaching her how to cook."

"And you're really pretty..." Kazuya said fixing his glasses.

Kiku smiled.

"Thank you."

Kiku checked her cell phone.

"Karin, we should be getting back. Its almost sundown."

* * *

_Where's Kiku when you need her!?!_ Kon sceamed in his head as Renji and Rangiku continued to rip out his pill out of the plush lion.

"When are you guys going back?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"We're staying here until the fight against the Arrancar is over."

"Well where are you going to sleep?"

The Soul Reapers all looked at Ichigo.

"There's no way my house has enough space for all of you!"

"Not even for me?" Rangiku said pouting.

"Especially not you!"

She started to unbutton her blouse.

"Doing that won't make me change my mind!" Ichigo said covering his eyes with his fingers spread apart. "I'm not that kind of guy!"

Rukia stood behind him.

"So why are you peeking?"

"Let's get moving," Toshiro said walking out of the room.

Isshin and Yuzu were surprised to see the people leaving Ichigo's room but ignored it.

Just as Ichigo was about to open the door, Karin and Kiku walked in.

"You guys leaving?" Kiku asked.

Karin pointed to Ichigo.

"Can you take him with you?"

Ichigo growled but escorted everyone outside.

"I guess I'll stay with Orihime," Rangiku said smiling.

"Stay there? Did you ask her?"

"Nah but she'll let me. Are you coming, Captain?"

"Of course not you idiot," he said walking away.

Rangiku followed.

"It'll be fun!"

Ikkaku stepped forward.

"We'll be leaving too."

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

Ikkaku turned his back to keep from seeing Kiku's worried expression.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't need you guys to take care of me."

Kiku went over and took Ikkaku's hand while the other cupped his face.

"Don't give me that look," he said with strain on his voice. "I hate seeing you worried."

"You always have me worried. Stay with me."

"No. I won't be a burden on you."

Ichigo made a grossed out face.

"Can you guys save the mushy stuff?"

Ikkaku looked over to Ichigo.

"You sure as hell better make sure nothing happens to her."

Ichigo groaned.

"Fine fine."

Kiku moved the hand cupping his cheek to his neck and kissed him.

Renji couldn't help but smile at how happy Kiku looked.

"I'll be going to Urahara's."

Kiku pulled away and smiled at Ikkaku.

"The second strongest man from Zaraki's Squad should be careful wandering around the streets."

Yumichika glared.

"Are you two finished or do I have to yank you apart?"

Ikkaku smirked and left with Yumichika.

Kiku looked back and saw Renji was walking away and Rukia and Ichigo were fighting.

"I better be heading back to my apartment."

---------------

Yumichika sniffed the air.

"I smell a Hollow. Should we go after it?"

"No. It'd be a pain."

Ikkaku kept his back to Yumichika.

"Are you really worried about Kiku-chan?"

"She's living alone. No matter what kind of brains or skills she has, it doesn't mean something can't happen."

Yumichika smiled.

"So you're worried about her."

Ikkaku blushed.

"Shut it before I find a place for this wooden sword."


	16. Chapter 16

Kiku liked the new apartment but missed having so many familiar people around. It was a decent size apartment and it wasn't as if she was permenantly going to stay. There were only a few personal items around the apartment.

She started the water for her bath and stared out the kitchen window.

On the counter were two medical kits she had prepared to clear her head.

Ikkaku was somewhere in the city and she was worried he would start some kind of problem.

-------------

Ikkaku and Yumichika were on the roof of an apartment building. Ikkaku was higher up on the top of the doorway with his wooden sword on his shoulder.

"Don't you think this is a bit strange, Yumichika?"

"What is?" he said staring at the food in his hand.

Ikkaku stared at the neatly wrapped riceball in his hand. On the wrapping, it said "hand-rolled onigiri."

"This. Its finger-food but the packaging is way too complex and there were so many of them lined up all neatly in that store. When we asked the clerk about them, she said they get several shipments of them a day. That's crazy. That clerk doesn't have the skills to make them all!"

Yumichika smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

----------------

In the distance, the sky was ripped apart. Six intruders from Huedo Mundo were locking onto people with reiatsu.

The leader, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, ordered them to kill each and every one of them.

----------------

Kiku shut off the bathwater when her phone started going off.

"A Hollow alert?"

She rushed over and checked.

"Arrancars?!"

She rushed to her Substitute pills and got out of her gigai.

"Watch the Isshin Clinic! I'll call you to come to me!" she yelled before she hopped out of the window, medical kits in tow.

"Kiku!" Ichigo called.

Rukia was right behind him.

"We're going to Chad."

"I'll search for any weaker reiatsu. We can't risk ignoring a potential target!"

They nodded before she headed in the direction of Keigo Asano.

-------------------

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood in front of one of the Arrancar.

One of the intruders had just been killed in the distance.

"Whoever went up against D-Roy was lucky. He was pathetic."

The Arrancar was very large with long red hair however, half of his hair was shaved and black. The remains of his hollow mask were merely the eye holes, which rested on his nose, and looked like unusual glasses. His hakama was open, revealing the Hollow hole in his chest.

"But you two have the worst luck! You can only just stand here until I kill you!"

The Arrancar released his reiatsu and crushed the air.

----------------

Keigo Asano shuttered as the ground shook.

"What was that? I hope it isn't nearby."

He kept walking.

"That wench, Mizuho. Go buy your own damn juice."

Keigo went to the drink machine and bought two.

"Keigo!"

He looked over and saw Kiku rushing over to him.

"L-Lady Kiku? What are you doing here?"

"I think you're in danger."

"Danger? What kind of danger?"

An explosion came from barely a foot away.

Kiku unsheathed her Zanpakuto and stood in front of Keigo.

"Stay behind me."

He fell to the ground and backed up.

"What the hell?!"

Ikkaku was standing with his back to them with his Zanpakuto and its sheath in his hands. The top part of the left side of his head was bleeding.

"Ikkaku!"

"Th-the guy from this afternoon?" Keigo stuttered. "What is he-is he bleeding? What's with the sword?"

Ikkaku looked but was immediately smacked by an Arrancar.

He skidded passed Kiku and landed next to Keigo.

The Arrancar laughed.

"Is that the best you got, Shinigami?"

Ikkaku grabbed Keigo by the collar.

"I've got a proposition for you. We have no place to stay tonight. This guy will kill you in two seconds flat. You let us stay at your place and I'll save you."

Ikkaku had a terrifying look on his face.

"Hurry up! We don't have time!"

"Okay! Okay! Whatever you say!"

Ikkaku smirked and stood up. He walked over and stood next to Kiku.

"I didn't catch your name, big man."

"Me? I'm Arrancar Thirteen..."

The Arrancar laughed.

"Nevermind. There's no point in telling my name to someone I'm going to kill."

"Seems we have different ways of doing things."

Ikkaku put his arm around Kiku's waist and kissed her.

She kept her eyes open and turned bright red.

He pulled back but kept his arm on her waist.

"We let our opponents know the name of their killers."

He took a fighting stance as Kiku returned to protecting Keigo.

"Eleventh Squad, Third Seat, Ikkaku Madarame!"

Kiku smiled to the Arrancar.

"Remember his name. It'll be the last one you'll ever hear."

Ikkaku chuckled.

Kiku turned to Keigo.

"I'll protect you, don't worry."

She held out her Zanpakuto.

"Slither, Kiyohime."

Keigo sat amazed as her sword changed into a kanabo, a massive steel club. It was covered with metal from each end to the middle, with metal studs along the metal-shod end.

Kiku watched as Ikkaku and the Arrancar started fighting.

She hated using her Zanpakuto unless she was directly fighting but couldn't risk holding back. Her shikai form gave her new strength but severly limited her speed. Even using Shun-po, she wouldn't be able to keep up with any seated officer, let alone an Arrancar.

Yumichika rushed over to them.

Keigo watched the Third Seat fighting the unknown Arrancar.

"What's going on? Who are they?"

"Weren't you listening?" Yumichika said. "He's the Third Seat of the Eleventh Squad, also known as the Zaraki Corps. He's the second strongest man in the Soul Society's strongest Squad."

"Why aren't you guys helping him?"

Kiku giggled.

"My Ikku-kun can't be defeated by just anyone."

"He enjoys fighting. Look how happy he is."

"But what is he dies?!"

"Then he'd die happy."

Kiku looked down to Keigo.

"That's why I'm here anyway. I'm a healer. They'd have to kill me before I would stop trying to heal Ikkaku."

When Kiku looked to the battle, which had temporarily stopped, she saw Ikkaku pull out two molars.

"Great. Now we have to call Akon."

----------------

(recap of fight. not going into detail)

---------------

Edrad analyzed Ikkaku's fighting style, thinking the attacks of his blade came from his right hand while the left defended using the Zanpakuto's sheath.

Unfortunately for him, Ikkaku was ambidextrous, leading to Edrad being left vulnerable as he switcheed the sheath and slashed Edrad's face, breaking the remains of his mask in two.

Ikkaku told him how in 10 more hits, he would force him into releasing his Zanpakutō.

Seeing how much fun Ikkaku is having, Edrad decided to finally use Resurrección, not because he was dealing with someone very powerful but because he felt it was necessary.

Edrad's Resurrección increased his reiatsu dramatically, overwhelming Ikkaku with ease, even when he used Shikai, Edrad smashed him into the ground with such a force it left a crater around Ikkaku.

He suggests for Ikkaku to give up gracefully, as there was no need for him to be beaten into nothing, but Ikkaku stood up.

Edrad proceeded to give Ikkaku the death blow, but Ikkaku managed to block his fist, breaking Hōzukimaru and pushing him to the limit. Realizing how strong Edrad was, Ikkaku told him to be quiet, and promise not to tell anyone about what he was about to see.

Ikkaku activated his Bankai.

Kiku smiled as her breath was taken away. Ikkaku's Bankai was one of the most stunning she had ever seen.

Ikkaku released a large amount of reiatsu and the pair took the battle to the sky.

Fighting against Ryūmon Hōzukimaru proved challenging for Edrad, even at full power; as Ikkaku was now easily able to cut him. He started to lose, and when he realized that he might end up loosing an arm, Edrad decided to finish the fight using everything he has in one attack.

However Edrad suddenly felt Ikkaku's reiatsu continually increase, and when Ikkaku saw this, he explained that his Zanpakutō was a lazy and needed to be forcefully awakened to achieve its true strength.

Both Edrad and Ikkaku had one final clash that ended in a large explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Ikkaku's Bankai had shattered and he fell face-first into the pavement, nearly rendering him unconscious.

The upper body of Edrad had almost been severed in two, but he stated that he was glad to know the name of his opponent just before dying.

Ikkaku blacked out for a few seconds but felt himself being moved onto someone's lap.

A familiar scent filled his lungs.

He looked up and saw Kiku smiling. Her hands were brushing the dirt off of his head and neck as she started healing him.

"Looks like you were lucky."

He scoffed.

"Of course I was. I had my good luck kiss from my beautiful woman."

-----------------

Author's Note:

Not very much but I wanted to make sure I covered the big Ikkaku fight.


	17. Chapter 17

Keigo watched as Kiku started healing Ikkaku's wounds.

"She can heal people?"

"Soul Reapers. Humans are tricky."

Yumichika pulled out his phone.

"Our gigai are close by."

Kiku brushed her fingertips over Ikkaku's closed eyes.

"I can't heal you all the way right now. I have to save some energy for if the others get hurt."

She giggled.

"Not everyone can be as tough as the great Ikkaku Madarame."

Ikkaku smiled and sat up.

"Help me into my gigai and the kid can take us to where we're staying."

"What?" Keigo said excitedly. "Kiku's staying too?"

Ikkaku glared.

"No. Yumichika and I. Why? Are you thinking about trying something with my woman?"

"Why do you call her your woman?"

Ikkaku blinked a few times at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"People usually say 'my girlfriend' but you say 'my woman.' Why?"

Ikkaku stomped over and grabbed Keigo's collar.

"Because."

Yumichika sighed as he got back into his gigai.

"Brilliant arguement like always."

Kiku called her gigai.

"We should get you guys out of here."

Yumichika supported Ikkaku's weight as they walked.

Ikkaku's free hand quickly held onto his wooden sword.

Keigo couldn't help staring at Kiku's still released Zanpakuto.

"How can you carry that thing? Isn't it heavy?"

"Whatever you do," Ikkaku said laughing. "Don't make jokes about it. She's knocked us around a few times for calling her names."

A vein popped on Kiku's forehead.

"Funny. Do you need a reminder?"

When they reached Keigo's apartment, Kiku's gigai was still on its way.

"You guys go in and then I'll check Ikkaku's injuries again."

----------------

Mizuho Asano stood in front of the apartment's refrigerator groaning.

"Come on, Keigo! What's taking you so long? I'm gonna crush his balls when he gets back."

The front door opened.

"I'm home."

Veins sprouted all across Mizuho's face.

" 'I'm home?!' That's all you can say? How long does it take to go to the vending machine?!"

It was then she noticed the two men standing behind Keigo.

One was clean with a bowl-cut style haircut and feathers on his right eye.

The other...was beaten up and...had a shaved head.

Mizuho stared at the one guest, ignoring Keigo.

Kiku watched from the window and didn't like how she was staring at _her _Ikkaku.

"Y-Ya see, here's kinda what happened." he said as Ikkaku firmly glared. "I was going to buy the juice when I saw these two laying in the road. I forgot about the juice when I was saving them and kind of told them they could stay here."

Keigo started spazing out.

"But if you're not cool with it, I totally understand!"

Mizuho laughed and ran over to her brother.

"What a good boy!" she said grasping his shoulders.

He was holding out his arms to defend himself.

"I'm sorry!"

Mizuho laughed and went close to Ikkaku.

"So these guys are staying for a while? Fine by me."

She held up a victory sign.

"Totally fine with me!"

"Wait just a minute!"

Mizuho gave him the evil eye.

Keigo trembled.

"I-I mean is it okay to let them stay here without asking Mom and Dad?"

Mizuho grabbed Ikkaku's hands.

Kiku glared from the window and looked around for her gigai.

"Its a pleasure to meet you! I'm Keigo's older sister, Mizuho."

"Don't ignore me!"

Mizuho rushed over and grabbed Keigo.

"You're such a pain! What's your problem anyway? You're the one who brought them here!"

Keigo moved her farther away from them.

"Thats true but I thought that if you refused, then they wouldn't have to stay here!"

Mizuho made a cat face.

"Really? Its fine with me."

"How the hell can it be fine with you?! You don't know these guys and you've never seen them before! Think it through more carefully!"

Mizuho slapped him in the face before she took on a caring persona.

"I want to become the kind of big ssiter who doesn't question it when her little brother brings home strange men."

"Like hell!" he yelled.

Kiku's gigai was rushing up the stairs.

"Hurry up!"

"I don't believe a word you're saying!"

"Actually, I just like guys with shaved heads."

"That's why you're doing this?! His head isn't even shaved! He's bald!"

Ikkaku slashed at Keigo's hair with his wooden sword.

"I am not bald."

"R-Right. I'm sorry."

"I'll go get some medicine!" Mizuho said going into a large closet. "What do I even use?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika sat on the couch as Keigo went to the door.

Kiku was there, now in her gigai, holding her medicine kits.

He loved that she was in her school uniform.

"Thanks for watching them for me, Keigo," she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He sighed and hearts fluttered around him.

Ikkaku growled as she sat next to him.

"Why did you do that?"

She returned his look.

"Why did you let her grab your hands?"

"It wasn't as big as kissing a guy's cheek!"

Kiku sent him a sulty smile.

"Don't worry, Ikku. You know you're my top patient."

He chuckled and put his arm around her waist.

"Does that mean I get special treatment?"

Yumichika pretended to gag.

Kiku wiped the blood off of his face and head with an alcohol wipe and saw most of the wounds were already healing.

Mizuho came into the living room with only a few medical items and then some household cleaners.

"I'm back! I'll fix you right up!"

She dropped them as she stared at the woman on her couch.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Kiku tried to resist killing the girl. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for letting Ikkaku stay here. My name is Kiku Aoyama."

"Aoyama? As in the fan club at school?"

Mizuho smacked her hand with her fist.

"That's it! Keigo's got pictures of you all over his room."

Kiku tried to keep her smile but her eyebrow twitched.

"Well, sadly I'm spoken for."

She placed her hands on the upper part of Ikkaku's thigh.

Mizuho was determined to see if the shaved cutie was interested in her.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Just a short time but we've known each other for years."

Kiku could tell where the girl was going.

"Here, Ikkaku, take this medicine."

She put the liquid in her mouth and possessively kissed him.

Mizuho stood there shocked as they kissed like animals in heat.

Ikkaku's hands held the back of her neck as her tongue ran along the bottom of his lips. His mouth opened and she began marking him with her tongue.

Keigo could barely stand the sight, let alone the moans they were making.

"Um, is he going to be okay?"

Kiku pulled back as Ikkaku panted lightly.

"He'll be fine. Just so long as he can get some rest."

She brushed back her hair and kissed Ikkaku quickly.

"Be a good guest for them. Consider the _girl _as your new _mother._"

There was another word she wanted to add to "mother" but didn't want to risk getting them kicked out.

Ikkaku nodded dumbly, wishing he knew before that getting her jealous would let her act so dominating.

It was incredible.

Kiku put away her medical supplies.

"I'll stop by tomorrow before school."

She smiled at Yumichika.

"Make sure you two don't get into any more fights until then."

He chuckled.

"Scout's honor."

Mizuho was still glaring.

Kiku smiled at her.

"Thank you again for letting _my man_ stay here."

Mizuho lessed her glare.

"No trouble."

Even though she knew the shaved man was taken, secretly she still wanted him.

_Why are all of the good ones already taken?_

Kiku smiled again before leaving.

_I don't trust that girl as far as I could throw her her scrawny, small-breasted, no definitioned body._

* * *

Author's Note:

I wanted to show Kiku's more jealous side, in case you couldn't tell. Review people!


	18. Chapter 18

Kiku spent most of the night helping to heal the injured, including Chad, Ichigo, Ururu, and Renji.

She spoke to Kisuke Urahara after she helped Ururu.

"I think you should stay in the high school only for a little while longer."

"But I don't mind it."

"Yes, but while you're here, you should keep a low profile. Jinta told me about your fan club."

She sighed.

"Its not a big group."

"Your spiritual pressure could be influencing them too much."

Kiku looked down dejectedly.

"There's a break coming up. Could you pretend to be my father and sign a letter saying I'm leaving?"

"All right. What's my name."

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

Kisuke was surprised but chuckled.

"Leave it to me."

* * *

The next morning, Kiku arrived to school and waited for Ikkaku and Yumichika.

They were walking towards her but two people were beside them, Keigo and Mizuho Asano.

Keigo was bugging Yumichika for facts about Kiku and Mizuho was trying to hold Ikkaku's hand.

Kiku marched over and possessviely pressed herself to Ikkaku.

"Good morning, Handsome."

Kiku glanced over to Mizuho before kissing Ikkaku.

She put her hand over his heart and smiled.

"Miss me?"

He returned the smile and kissed her forehead.

"Of course."

Yumichika playfully rolled his eyes.

"Should we get the two of you spayed and neutered?"

Keigo smiled and went over to Kiku.

"Good morning, Lady Kiku."

"Morning, Keigo. I hope my boys didn't give you any trouble."

Keigo looked away.

"E-Everything was good."

Except Ikkaku flipped out in the morning when Keigo mistakenly moved his wooden sword to the closet.

"What are you up to later, Ikku?" Kiku asked trailing her hand up his thigh.

Mizuho glared.

Ikkaku trembled.

"I don't have anything to do."

"Good. I was thinking you could come over my place. That sound good?"

"Really good."

Mizuho laughed loudly.

"We should be getting to homeroom. Come on!"

----------------

Keigo stared at the notices that covered the hallway.

"No. This can't be."

The President of the Kiku Aoyama fan club rushed over to him.

"President Takehara!"

"Keigo, what did your sister do?!"

_By order of the Student Body President, Mizuho Asano, the Kiku Aoyama fan club is hereby disbanded for violation of several school codes._

"What codes did we break?!"

"Apparently, we can't form a school club based on one student."

-------------------

Kiku angrily ate her lunch on the roof with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and all of Ichigo's friends.

"Kiku, are you okay?"

"Keigo, your sister is a monster."

He crawled over and hugged Kiku.

"Thank goodness someone else sees it!"

Ikkaku held his wooden sword to Keigo's throat.

"Off."

She glared over to Ikkaku.

"And what about you, hypocrite?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"You see the way that Mizuho looks at you but you don't try and stop her!"

"Because she's letting us live at her house for free!"

She stood up.

"So that means she can treat you like a husband?!"

He stood up.

"We need a place to live!"

"No. What you need is a new girlfriend. I bet Mizuho's ready for the job!"

Kiku stomped away as Ikkaku growled.

"Fine! Go ahead and leave!"

-------------------

When Ikkaku and Yumichika returned to class, they saw Kiku was surrounded by men. She was pretending to cry as she spoke.

"I just wanted him to tell me I was the only girl for him. But he wants to live with her. Is it my fault?"

"No!"

"Never!"

Keigo rushed into the classroom with a handful of flowers.

"For you, Lady Kiku! Please, stop your tears!"

She smiled.

"Thank you, Keigo!"

Ikkaku glared as he took his seat.

"I vote we all return home."

"You just want Kiku away from all of the men."

"What of it?"

"You're the one who made her jealous first."

Yumichika looked over to her.

"This is her payback."

-------------------

After school, Kiku walked towards Yumichika and Ikkaku who were in the hallway.

"Darling!" Mizuho shouted.

She grabbed onto Ikkaku's arm.

"I wanted to show you this awesome restaurant on the way home!"

Kiku growled as her anger rose.

"I don't know."

"But, Darling!"

Kiku's fist slammed through the hallway window next to her.

All of the students looked over to the furious woman.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend."

A teacher rushed over and grabbed the back of Kiku's uniform.

"Principal's office! Now!"

* * *

After a firm lecture, the principal decided to call Kiku's "father."

Tessai dressed in a suit came to the school.

"Mr. Kurotsuchi, your daughter destroyed a window."

"I will be happy to pay for it."

He fished an envelope out of his pocket.

"And while I'm here, this is the notice for Kiku's transfer. I have found a private tutor."

The principal sighed.

"Very well."

Kiku didn't like the fact she was leaving Karakura high school but knew there was no way around it.

* * *

Several paper flopped onto the principal's desk.

"A-All of you? Leaving? Why?"

Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, and Captain Hitsugaya had letters saying they were transferring out.

"We need a new place."

Keigo Asano and Takehara barged into the office.

"Tell me its not true!"

"Did Lady Kiku leave?!"

"Yes, she is going to be homeschooled now."

"I want to leave!"

"Let us go with her!"

The principal groaned.

"Asano...Takehara...get out."

-------------

Author's Note:

So no more Kiku Aoyama fan club. I know a few people didn't like it but this was the only reason I had the club.


	19. Chapter 19

Kiku laid down on her couch with a sigh. Only a few hours and already she regretted punching out the window and having to transfer out.

Her fist clenched with a bandage wrapped around it.

Mizuho was probably laughing it up, telling everyone how she must have had a screw loose.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Coming."

She fixed her blue dress before opening the door.

Shinji Hirako was standing there, smiling.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought it might be nice for the two of us to talk."

Kiku was frozen with a blush on her face.

"I-I don't know."

He was wearing a black shirt, gray pants, and a white tie. In his arms was a darker gray trenchcoat.

"What's wrong?"

She looked away.

"I-I have a boyfriend."

He laughed.

"I wasn't asking you to marry me or anything."

Kiku sighed with a smile.

"I could use a break."

* * *

Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Renji, and Captain Hitsugaya walked over to Kiku's apartment.

"I can't wait to see what Kiku's done to her place."

Ikkaku looked over to Renji.

"You were in her apartment?"

He laughed.

"Calm down. I didn't sleep with her or anything."

Ikkaku held his wooden sword over to Renji.

"Why would you think I was thinking that?"

"Because Kiku and I were bedmates."

"Man, I told you not to remind me!"

Rangiku giggled.

"Ikkaku, he told you all the time about how he and Kiku were doing. He would drink with you and tell you how 'amazing' Kiku was."

Ikkaku glared to Renji.

"I did it to make you realize why you should ask her out!"

Yumichika turned to Renji.

"Telling stories about your current bedmate would make someone else want to ask them out?"

Renji blushed.

"It was the only plan I could think of!!"

Captain Hitsugaya groaned.

"Can we just get over there?"

They walked over to the building where an older woman was brushing down the steps. She had on a light green dress and was as short as Hitsugaya.

"Hello, kiddies. What are you all up to on this lovely day?"

"Is Kiku Aoyama home?"

"She went out with her boyfriend."

Ikkaku turned red.

"B-Boyfriend?"

"Nice boy. Blonde and very nice teeth. He even offered his coat to her."

"Do you know where they were going?"

She shook her head.

"No. Is it important?"

* * *

The Soul Reapers abandoned their gigai and started scanning for Kiku's spiritual pressure. Ikkaku was nervous, considering how Kiku had lashed out before.

He found her walking down the road with a blonde boy.

"What the hell?" he grumbled hiding his presence.

"Thank you for everything, Shinji."

"My pleasure. I hope you'll consider meeting some of my...friends as some would call them."

Shinji had offered to train her along with the other 'Vizards.' She wasn't very sure if it was a good idea but if it made her better at fighting, she would do anything.

"I-I'll think about it."

"What's the matter? Ain't that what you want?"

Renji and Yumichika hid along with Ikkaku.

"I want to be better for Ikkaku."

Ikkaku blushed as he continued to follow.

"I hate Mizuho. I hate her. She's already forcing herself on him!"

"You're his girlfriend. Shouldn't that mean something?"

She trembled.

"But she's....she's more open with her feelings. What if he starts wanting someone like her?"

Shinji laughed.

"Any moron who would let you get away has to be gay or something. I've seen at least ten guys on this street alone take a glance at you and look again. Face it, you're a babe."

Ikkaku came out of hiding as Renji growled.

"Who's he calling a moron?"

Ikkaku jumped in front of Kiku and Shinji.

"Ikku-kun?"

"Get out of that gigai and follow me."

Kiku saw the fire in his eyes and obeyed. He swept her up in his arms and carried her off. Her gigai waved to Shinji before walking down a different street.

"Damn it, Ikkaku! Get back here!" Renji yelled as he and Yumichika were abandoned.

Yumichika contacted Rangiku with the communicators.

"Ikkaku snatched Kiku. Reporting back to Orihime's place."

"We'll be there later."

Captain Hitsugaya groaned as he was forced to return to his gigai.

"Why are we doing this?"

Rangiku pointed to the store's window.

"Closing sale!! Everything must go!"

------------------

Kiku laughed as Ikkaku put his sleeve over her eyes.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere I know you'll like."

Ikkaku held her closer.

"I'm sorry about before."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I was...jealous. Really jealous."

She gently carressed his arm.

"I didn't want you to prefer a woman like Mizuho who-"

"If there's one woman I'm most attracted to, its not a girl like Mizuho. She's demanding. I prefer a woman who is kind, strong, generous, understands me..."

His hand combed through her hair.

"Has long brown hair that matches her eyes. Sings to me. Gets the Captain to go after people riding boars."

She smiled.

He abruptly stopped.

"Watch your step."

Ikkaku set her down several kilometers in the air, standing over a ferris wheel where one could see the entire town.

Kiku gasped and nervously clung to Ikkaku's arm.

"You know I don't do well with heights."

He laughed.

"I know."

Kiku leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ikkaku."

"I wanted to show you why I could never choose anyone like Mizuho or Rangiku or any other Soul Reaper. You can put up with my antics without killing me."

Ikkaku kept his eyes away from hers as he mumbled.

"What?"

He mumbled again as his face turned bright red.

Kiku laughed.

"Ikku-kun, did you just say-"

"D-Damn it, you heard what I said. I don't want the Captain thinking I've gone soft."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Ikkaku."

His face was still bright red as he pretended to stay stern.

Kiku surprised him with a kiss but he quickly pulled her against him. His arm held her backside as he tilted his head to get a better angle. His teeth nipped her lower lip, making Kiku shiver.

Renji Abarai watched from a rooftop below the couple as they kissed in plain sight but seen by no one.

He sighed and thought about Shinji's words.

It wasn't that he was _in love_ with her. He just...missed what they had.

* * *

Author's Note:

Next part might get some people mad but I really wanted to try it!!!


	20. Chapter 20

It wasn't love at first. It was just a way for him to for him to get over his feelings for a woman in Squad 4, Kaori.

Renji would sit in the bars or wherever there were women in order to see Kaori. She was a blonde with less brain cells than a garden hose now that he thought about it. But there was something about her attitude he guessed he liked. She was very flirty but would tease men.

One night, Kiku Aoyama came in with some other members of Squad 11. She was sort of famous as being the main nurse for the Squad.

"Hey, Abarai!"

One of them went over and tried to put him in a chokehold.

Renji slipped away and slammed the guy into a stool.

The Squad laughed along with Kiku but when one of them, the Third Seat, Ikkaku Madarame, saw her laughing he stopped.

"What are you doing here?"

"Here for a drink. You guys?"

"Celebrating!"

"Kiku challenged the Captain and lasted for a whole ten minutes!"

Kiku smiled at Renji.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Kiku Aoyama."

He returned the smile and bowed his head.

"Renji Abarai. Nice to meet you."

Kiku blushed with a grin.

"Its always nice to meet such attractive men."

Renji saw out of the corner of his eye Ikkaku Madarame growl.

Kiku was about to sit next to Renji when Yumichika took the seat.

"How about we get some drinks?"

* * *

Later in the night, most of the Squad had arrived and gotten incredibly drunk. Renji kept glancing over to Kiku, who looked like she was troubled.

"You okay?" he said going over to her.

She nodded sadly.

"Tired. Thank you."

"Why don't you head home?"

"Captain Unohana always told me never to leave a bar alone if you've been drinking."

She yawned cutely.

"You're more likely to get hurt."

Techincally, the Captain meant to always walk home with a female friend, in order to make sure lecherous

Renji offered his hand.

"Want me to walk you to your barracks?"

Kiku smiled.

"I'd like that."

Yumichika watched as Renji walked out of the bar with Kiku on his arm.

"What do you think of that?"

Ikkaku was glaring daggers into Renji's back.

"Let her do what she wants."

* * *

Renji started talking more to Kiku after the night at the bar.

"You, uh...you good friends with other people from Squad 4?"

"Yeah. Its pretty much like a high school cheerleading squad. The minute something happens, everyone knows about it."

He turned slightly pink.

"What about that one girl...Kaori?"

Kiku stiffled a laugh.

"She's okay if you want someone with the personality of a rock. She'll agree to anything you say if you use big words just so she won't feel dumb. Although the guys all say she's got a great derriere."

He turned bright red.

"Oh."

"You want her too? Nearly every guy in Squad 2 does."

"M-Mind your own buisness."

She had a wicked smile.

"Maybe we can help each other out."

"How?"

"There's a guy in Squad 11 I want to impress. If I can snag a guy like you, maybe I can make him jealous and want me for himself."

She moved closer to him.

"And if Kaori sees you with me, maybe she'll wonder why you didn't a woman like her!"

His eyes widened slightly.

"You actually think it would work?"

"Trust me. Kaori loves a challenge. I can tell you all about her and how you can secure a date with her."

"And you want me to help you with one of my comrades? Who is it?"

"Ikkaku."

"Him?" he asked confused.

It looked like he was already into her but she didn't see it?

"Yeah. He's so thick-headed I'm sure he wouldn't take a hint."

Renji laughed.

"Not a bad plan. I'm sure the guys would all want you after seeing they couldn't have you."

Kiku shook hands with him.

"All right, let's hope you can put up with me."

* * *

Day one started with something minor, nothing obvious that people would think something was up but enough to catch an eye.

Renji sent a small bunch of common flowers to the Squad building for Kiku.

Nearly every woman passed by the bunch to look at them before anyone told Kiku.

"Nice flowers," Kaori said interested. "Who're they from?"

"If you have to know, one of the best fighters in Squad 11. And one of the most handsome."

Kaori gasped.

"Yumichika?!"

She squealed.

"I'm so jealous! Why did Yumichika send you flowers and not me?!"

Kiku stared as Kaori laughed.

"We're perfect for each other! He's one of the few men who actually understand and appreciate beauty."

"Not him."

Kaori thought for a minute.

"I don't know who sent them, then. Only one I care about is my Yummy Yumi. "

---------------

Renji spit out his sake as Kiku told him the news. Several people in the bar glanced over but quickly dismissed it.

"Yumichika?! What makes him so special?!"

"Apparently, its because he's 'beautiful.' "

"What the hell am I?!"

Kiku looked away.

"She...never heard of you."

Renji slammed his head on the table.

"Wonderful."

"Don't worry! She was jealous over the flowers! Our plan is working!"

"Yeah. And now we'll help you out tomorrow."

* * *

It was one of their tournaments in Squad 11 where two people were randomly chosen to fight.

Kiku was on standby in case someone got hurt.

Ikkaku had just finished a fight that had lasted for only a few minutes before Renji was up fighting Kouta, a rather large opponent.

Renji won but let Kouta hit him in the face twice.

"Way to go, Renji."

Some of the men laughed until Kiku went over to Renji and lightly wiped a cut near his eye with ointment.

Ikkaku glanced over and wondered why Renji was getting treatment for such a minor wound.

"Ouch, that stings," Renji said laughing.

Kiku smiled.

"Can't let anything damage that handsome face of yours now, can we?"

Renji smirked.

"Will I be able to fight again, Doctor?"

She cast him a seductive grin.

"I think so but if you need any further treatment, my schedule's free tonight."

It wasn't clicking in Ikkaku's mind why he was getting angry at Renji.

Kiku left to get some extra supplies and some of the men bombarded Renji with questions.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Renji and Kiku started coming out more and more with their 'relationship.' It seemed people in their Squads cared, but not the ones they really wanted.

"Kaori didn't say anything suggesting she wanted you."

"And Ikkaku's as stubborn as a mule."

Kiku groaned as she took another hit of sake.

"Maybe they don't realize what they're missing."

"What do you mean?"

"Your room is close by Ikkaku's, right?"

"Yeah."

"Does he always take his run before bed?"

"Nine o'clock until ten."

* * *

Ikkaku loved his runs around the Seireitei. It would come in handy when something big happened and he wanted a piece of action.

He returned back to the Squad 11 barracks when he saw Kiku sneaking around.

She was heading in the direction of his room.

Just as he was about to call out to her, she stood outside someone's door.

Renji's.

The door opened up and Renji's arms coiled around Kiku. Their lips crashed onto each other as her hands started removing his bed robes.

The pair entered his room and Ikkaku hesitantly went over. It was stupid, standing outside the door, but he couldn't understand why he wanted to get her out.

Inside, Kiku and Renji pulled apart but held their eyes onto each other.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact he hadn't had a woman in his bed for so long. Or maybe it was how her eyes showed as much confusion and passion as his.

It wasn't part of the plan. It wasn't supossed to happen, but to Renji, it was one of the best nights of his life.

Gentle hands over tattooed skin, warm flesh against his hands, the way she tugged at his hair.

From then on, the plan was put away. Renji and Kiku were bedmates on and off for the next few years. Kaori was soon forgotten and Ikkaku was 'just a friend.'

Ikkaku kept talking to Kiku and Renji but something in his gut would clench whenever they would sneak off to his room.

----------------

Renji continued to reminisce about his time with Kiku as she stood with Ikkaku.

In his heart, he always knew Kiku would hold a place in his heart. And in his mind, he knew Kiku truly loved Ikkaku.

Now that they were finally together, it made him begin to get over her.

"Renji!"

Rukia was rushing over to him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Rukia looked doubtful.

"If you say so. I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, Rukia."


	21. Chapter 21

Kiku didn't want the night to end. She wanted to stay by Ikkaku's side no matter what.

"Hey, Ikkaku, want to play pranks on the humans?"

He smirked.

"Looks like you're turning into the Squad 11 type."

"Better than the Ikkaku Madarame type!"

She darted off as he chased her.

The first target was a plump woman talking on a cellphone with five bags filled with clothes.

Kiku went over to her left side as Ikkaku went over to the other. They screamed at the top of their lungs.

To ordinary humans, they can't hear Shinigami but if one's close enough, they hear a ghostly wail.

The woman shook and looked around.

"I swear I just heard something! I-I think I'm being haunted!"

Kiku laughed as she started tugging at the woman's hair.

"It just touched me!"

"Don't call my woman an 'it!' " Ikkaku yelled in the woman's ear.

The woman started a fast walk down the road as Ikkaku and Kiku laughed.

Next up were four teenage boys who were planning on sneaking in to the movies.

"The back way is over here."

Ikkaku knocked over a trash can.

The boys all turned around and looked scared.

"M-Maybe we should go."

"Paying won't be so bad."

"You guys are pussies!"

Kiku shook the fire escape on the next building.

"Keichi! I'm seriously going to kill you if thats you!"

Ikkaku put his hand on the tough one's throat.

"D-Do you guys feel it getting colder?"

Kiku splashed into a puddle and sent the boys running.

Ikkaku laughed and went over to Kiku.

"There you are."

Yumichika jumped down from a building.

"Hey, Handsome."

"Flattery will get you no where, Kiku."

He faced Ikkaku.

"Mizuho keeps scaring your gikon. Good news is she can't believe what a pansy you are. Bad news is she might be looking to get rid of us."

Ikkaku looked over to a depressed Kiku.

"I'm sorry. What if we-"

Kiku mustered up a fake smile.

"I'm fine. You go on."

* * *

Kiku missed the Seireitei but knew now that Karin and Yuzu admired her so much, she couldn't just leave.

She got out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed and looked out her window. It was going to rain and she was thankful she wore a thicker pair of pants with her t-shirt.

Kon was walking along the streets, grumbling.

"Kon?" she yelled out the window.

"Princess!" he said happily.

He climbed the rain gutter and crawled over to her window.

Thunder boomed overhead as Kon hopped into the room.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Ichigo is such a jerk! I'm running away!" Kon huffed. "Don't try and stop me."

Kiku laughed and hugged Kon.

"But if you run away, I can't hug you."

Kon laughed embarrassedly.

"Well, who am I to object?"

She carried him over to her bed.

"No funny buisness, you lion pervert."

He nodded and curled up underneath her blankets.

"Ichigo never lets me stay in his bed. Yours is so big and warm."

Kiku smiled.

"Thanks for coming over to keep me company."

Kon blushed, or as much as one could for a stuffed animal, and cleared his throat.

"I-I told you. I was-"

She kissed the top of his head.

"Whatever you say."

She turned around coiled the sheets around her.

"Kiku?"

"Yeah?"

Kon made sure she couldn't see his face.

"Thanks for helping Ichigo's family."

She listened as he tried not to sound sentimental.

"Yuzu doesn't look for me to play with as much because she's gotten new friends. You gave her more confidence. And Karin isn't as mean and screaming anymore because she wants to be more like you. Even the old man seems a little calmer now that you help him out."

Kon shifted the covers.

"I guess...all of us like having you around. Especially Ichigo and me. But...you're going back to the Soul Society soon...aren't you?"

Kiku's heart slammed in her chest.

"Not now."

"But soon?"

Kiku tried to fight back the tears escaping her shut eyes.

"No. I want to stay here...maybe learn more about human life...but I also miss the Seireitei. I can't even remember the last time I fought with Captain Zaraki."

Kon fidgetted.

"I-I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I-I meant that...no matter what...you'll have a home here...even if Ichigo's a jerk."

Kiku laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Goodnight, Kon."

"Yeah yeah. Just don't go spreading it around that I'm a nice guy. I got a reputation you know."

* * *

"Kon."

Kon laughed in his sleep.

"You can't paint the koala purple."

Kiku gently tapped him.

"Kon."

He opened his eyes and saw Kiku was out of her gigai.

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to the Seireitei with the others. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah!" he said getting up quickly.

They stepped out of the bedroom and Kon saw Captain Hitsugaya, Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku were already there.

"Where are Tweedledee and Tweedledum?"

Kiku shrugged.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Ikkaku, we have to get going."

Yumichika was out of his gigai and ready to go. Ikkaku was out too but...not so much ready.

"Tell me!" he yelled at the gigai.

The gikon bawled and tried to hide underneath the bed covers.

"Come on! Grow a set already, will ya?!"

"Scary!"

"If you don't man up, we're gonna get kicked out of here!"

"Darling! Are you ready for breakfast?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika jumped out of the window and shot over to Kiku's apartment.

Kiku sensed them coming and opened her window.

"Hey there," Ikkaku said picking her up.

Yumichika squeezed by them and looked over at Kon.

"What's that thing doing here?"

Kon pointed angrily.

"Kiku invited me so back off!"

Kiku laughed and wiggled unsuccessfully to get out of his grasp.

"Ikku-kun!"

He rubbed his face against hers.

"That's my name."

Her hands held the back of his 'not bald' head.

"I promise there will be time for this when we get to the Seireitei."

"And we don't need to see this," Rangiku said covering Captain Hitsugaya's eyes.

"Matsumoto...."

------------------

Kon rode on Kiku's shoulder as they walked into the Squad 4 building.

"Home sweet home!"

Four nurses looked over and saw Kon.

"Aw!"

"How cute!"

Kiku handed him to them, where they al hugged him. He laughed happily.

"He talks?"

"Adorable!"

"Would you guys mind watching Kon while I report to Captain Unohana?"

"We'd love to!"

Ikkaku kissed Kiku on the cheek.

"We'll be over at our Squad."

"I'll be over later."

Renji scratched the back of his head.

"I need to check in with my Captain."

------------------

"Everything seems to be in order. Although, I do not fully support the idea of you merely staying in the Human World."

Kiku nodded sadly.

"I will allow visits during the week but anything more may become troublesome. If those children do admire you so, it would be a shame to disappoint them with your absense.

"Karin was able to see me in my Shinigami form once."

(Flashback)

_Karin was playing a game with her group of friends. A mix of military, soccer, and tag. Kiku didn't want to interrupt the game but sat close by to watch. _

_Karin had been maneuvering the ball through the trees when she saw Kiku in the tree. _

(End Flashback)

"She didn't say anything about it."

"Are you concerned?"

"I worry about her developing spiritual pressure. If Ichigo was a Soul Reaper since birth but his powers didn't come until later, I was wondering...the chances of Karin being a Soul Reaper."

Kiku looked up to Captain Unohana.

"I would like permission to watch over Karin."


	22. Chapter 22

The meeting ended and Kiku rushed to the Squad 11 building. She approached the Captain's office and was tackled by a certain pink-haired lieutenant.

"Kiki! You're back!"

"Assistant Captain Yachiru! Its been a while!"

Yachiru danced around her legs.

"Come on! Come on! Gramps is having his Company tea party!"

"Why don't you go ahead? I want to talk to Captain Kenpachi."

Yachiru slammed the door open.

"Kenny! Kiki's here!"

The Squad 11 Captain was in front of his mirror trying to put a bell on the tallest segment of pointed hair.

"Damn thing."

Kiku slowly walked over.

"Hello, Captain."

"Hold on."

"It will only take-"

"Sit down."

* * *

Ikkaku was wondering what was taking Kiku so long. It was already late and passed dinner.

He knocked on his Captain's door.

"Captain?"

"Come in."

Ikkaku opened the door and saw Kiku sitting on the ground, half-asleep. She looked over and mouthed 'run.'

Kenpachi Zaraki was struggling to put the last bell on the top of his head.

"Captain, we were concerned when you didn't come out today."

"I'm busy."

"Captain, may I have permission to borrow Kiku?"

"Go ahead."

Kiku's mouth held open as Ikkaku picked her up and carried her out of the office.

"I've been asking for hours to leave for every reason I can think of and he lets you kidnap me?"

Ikkaku laughed.

"You wanted someone else?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. A dozen Squad 11 members saw them and started making sad eyes.

"Ikkaku, could you share Kiku?"

"We'll make a schedule!" Ikkaku said blowing them off.

One of them held up a large scroll.

"We already did. You get her next Thursday at-"

Ikkaku showed his annoyance with a fist in the air before quickly running off.

"He's running away with our nurse!"

"MY nurse!"

-----------------

Kiku sighed as Ikkaku carried her into his home. Her hands rubbed his hairless head.

"I'm glad to be back home. I missed all the reishi in the air."

Ikkaku set her down on the kitchen table. She was about to get down but he held her in place.

"Ikkaku?"

He settled his head on her shoulder.

"Tired. You got heavy."

She smacked him and pushed him away. Once she got down from the table, she kept her back to him.

"I am not heavy!"

He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her.

"You're not fat."

One hand traveled up near her breast. Kiku put her hand over his.

"Not so fast, Assistant Adjutant Madarame."

Ikkaku groaned passionately and kissed her neck.

"Say that again."

"Not to fast...Assistant...Adjutant...Madarame," she said in a sultry voice.

He bit her lower neck as he slid off his kosode. When Kiku looked back at him, he was topless.

"What are you doing?" she said trailing her finger over the scar on his chest.

Ikkaku grinned and put his arms behind his head.

"Its kind of hot in here."

She gently kissed his scar.

"No but you definitely are."

There was no stopping her once her hand ran over the muscles on his chest and stomach.

"I wish I was as toned as you."

"Let's go for a swim and we'll see."

* * *

Kiku had never been to some of the other Districts of the Rukongai but apparently Ikkaku had. He strolled through them as if he owned them. A group of people would look over terrified but confused.

Ikkaku grabbed Kiku's hand and kept her close.

"Where are we?"

"This is District 14 of North Rukongai. Back before I became a Soul Reaper, I was always itching for fights. Yumichika would help me make sure I didn't make a disaster. There's a bit of organized crime here and I was one of..."

He was silent for a few moments.

"I fought for money. People would bet on matches if I would win or not. Sometimes they would be in big groups or one-on-one."

Kiku squeezed his hand.

"They paid great. Yumichika got a cut and would waste his money on clothes."

He led her to a building that was sealed up. A man was sitting in front of it, smoking.

"That you, Ikkaku?"

"Glad to see you remember me. I hope you also remember all that money you owe me."

The man scoffed.

"What can I do for you and your lady?"

"Private time."

The man stood up.

"No way. I'd lose-"

"Just two hours. And then we'll be all paid up."

The man itched his head and looked at the door.

"Fine. Just wait about ten minutes for these people to clear out."

Kiku bowed before Ikkaku took her down the alley next to the building.

"What is this?"

"A sento." (bath house)

Kiku looked over and back at Ikkaku.

"That's why you asked me to grab my swimsuit from the Human World?"

Ikkaku tlited his head slightly.

"Why would I ask you to bring it otherwise?"

She turned bright red and looked away. Ikkaku whispered in her ear.

"Tell me."

"I-I thought...Yumichika told me how..."

The blush on her face worried him.

"His room was always next to yours...He would...hear you..."

Ikkaku turned bright red.

"The bastard!"

"H-He used a kido on you to look into your dreams if he was bored. One time was me in a bikini feeding you food."

Ikkaku covered his face with his hand.

"I'm gonna shove his sword right up his-"

She kissed his cheek.

"If you promise not to kill Yumi, maybe I'll make that dream of yours come true."

Ikkaku froze and cleared his throat.

"Well...he is my comrade."

* * *

The sento was large considering it was secretly built underground. There was no massive wall separating the men's side from the women's but rather a removable screen.

"A lot of guys come here and hate having to talk over the screen," Ikkaku explained as he stripped down.

He wore a red loincloth-type suit that had a front that draped down to his knees.

Kiku turned red once again as she took off her clothes. Underneath was a small, black string bikini.

"One word and I'm out of here," she said turning on the bathwater.

Ikkaku wasn't making crude remarks or anything. When she saw him, he was bright red and had his mouth hanging open.

Kiku grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Y-Yachiru got this for me! She thought it was cute."

Ikkaku snapped out of his trance.

"I love it. You're beautiful."

She slid the towel off and kept her back to him. He tried to regain his composure.

"Do you like it here?"

"Its beautiful. Its amazingly clean."

"The bosses pay big bucks to get the best."

Kiku turned before Ikkaku raised her hand to his mouth.

"I want to try and give you the best. It may not be much but if I can do anything, I'll try."

Once her eyes started watering, Kiku went into the bath and dunked her head underwater.

"This water is great!"

Ikkaku laughed and slid in next to her.

"This is way better than I remembered."

Kiku snuggled close as Ikkaku put his arm around her.

"You make me jealous, Ikkaku."

She gently squeezed his arm.

"All of your muscles are perfect."

She held up her arm and stared.

"I wish I could be like that."

Ikkaku nearly passed out after a fit of chuckles.

"What's so funny?!"

"I'm trying to picture you all covered with muscle. You'd look like one of those girls on steroids! On those commercials!"

"So what? They're pretty."

"Pretty scary."

He slid his arm down and rubbed her hip.

"I love the way you are now. You have muscle, no doubt about that, but you don't have so much guys are intimidated. I wish the guys would take down the pictures they have of your out of their rooms though."

"What?!"

"I'm joking."

She splashed water at his face.

"Ha ha Mister Funny Man. You're lucky I love almost everything about you or else I'd never be able to put up with you."

Ikkaku couldn't help himself as he tenderly cleaned Kiku's shoulders.

"Ikku-kun," she moaned as he went down to her back.

She turned around and pressed her body to his. He blushed bright red but tried to act tough.

"I hope you didn't give Mizuho any special bath time."

Ikkaku chuckled and put his hand on her lower back.

"Never. I know you could get my back better than anyone."

The Assistant Adjutant turned around and Kiku started gingerly washing him. Once she finished, he turned around and Kiku stared at his long scar.

"Ikkaku," she said holding him. "if you ever get injured as bad at this again, I'll..."

Ikkaku laughed as she tried to think of a good punishment.

"I'll tell everyone about your bankai."

He stiffled another laugh and kissed the top of her wet hair.

"Noted. And if you ever cut your hair short, I'll ask the Captain to cut his hair and glue it to yours."

Kiku giggled as she pictured Zaraki bald.

She stopped laughing and let go of Ikkaku. He watched as she stretched out in the massive bath.

"You know how I stayed with Ichigo and his family for a while?"

"Yeah."

"I think the one girl, Karin, has the powers of a Soul Reaper. She has way better senses than her sister. According to what I've heard, it borderlines what Ichigo went through."

Ikkaku arched his back.

"How long?"

"No idea. It'll take quite a while. I can't jump into training. Urahara said if I needed anything, he would help. Maybe he'll help me too."

He sighed.

"You know I'm probably going to be called to help with the war."

She laughed.

"You're not going to be called. You'll volunteer or jump right in."

"Good point."

"What I'm saying is...I just want us to be safe. I'll be working hard and you'll be fighting the first sucker who looks tough."

Ikkaku moved closer to her.

"I love you, Kiku."

"I love you too."

She grabbed his chin firmly.

"So make me a promise. Here and now. Swear on the honor of the Soul Reaper. That you'll become a Captain and leave Zaraki's Squad if you don't keep it."

"I swear on everything. What?"

Her eyes watered.

"Promise me...you won't leave me all alone. That if you die in battle, you'll know that I will be devastated. You have to swear that you will never let me be as sad as I was when I was taken by Aizen."

He pulled her against him.

"I swear...Kiku."

-------------------

I'm starting a sequel now because I hate having too many parts to a story.


End file.
